The Really Really Really Nuts Mind of Marshall Lee
by NotedForEloquence
Summary: The thought of anybody's hands on her just makes me want to kill something. But I digress. Cake and Flambo are dumb and Gumball is a jerk and Flame Prince is in the way and Fi and I are still just buds. And that's where we are right now. Fiolee
1. Chapter 1

Dear journal,

I keep hoping she will sing at one of our jam sessions. Singing is the best way to pour out your broken heart. She doesn't know I know, though, and she is far to macho. I feel like I missed my chance. I was hiding in her tree that day, when gumball and his stupid liquid fireworks tore her heart to shreds. The day cake brought that fiery butthole into her life. Well ok maybe he's not a butthole, and maybe it's my fault for not comforting her when she was crying on the floor and junk, but really, if Fionna had popped out of hiding while I was crying on the floor surrounded by pictures of gumbutt I wouldn't have talked to her for 100 years out of embarrassment.

Maybe she doesn't think her heart is broken but I can tell it is. I know broken hearts and that perfect pink priss is so good at breaking them. And now she's burying her broken heart in that fiery playboy. Now I know what you're thinking, "Marshal Lee, how can he be a play boy if he's hidden away by his Mom?" And that's a good question. The answer is he's a forbidden fruit. Forbidden fruits and Flambo. That stupid fire cat always brings people home to him. I guess I can take solace in the fact that flame prince can't really touch her. Not without magics he doesn't know. The thought of anybody's hands on her just makes me want to kill something. But I digress. Cake and Flambo are dumb and Gumball is a jerk and Flame Prince is in the way and Fi and I are still just buds. And that's where we are right now.

Marshall lee


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I was gunna make this a weekly updater but I just cant wait. so here my wonderful 2 reviewers! the second chapter.**

* * *

Seriously journal you aren't going to believe this! It's too good!

Gumbutt is flipping his perfect pink gumdrops about Fionna And FP and that's not even the best part! The best part is Cake practically scratched his sticky pink face off for trying to get in the way! I can't even contain my glee!

Now that aside I officially burn with (or more like am doused with?) anger for Flame Prince. He had the AUDACITY to steal Fionna's first kiss! Not only that, he almost burned her globbing face off. If you seriously like a girl you shouldn't burn her globbing face off even if that's the only way you can kiss her! I don't even understand in what brain in what universe that that is even close to ok! If Fionna didn't "love" him (I put quotes cuz I'm sure he's just a rebound) I would have flown over to flame kingdom and wreaked watery havoc on everything within my sight, and when that prince was lying in a puddle under my feet I would have stomped the apology out of his mouth and made him cry tears of regret till he snuffed his own flame out. But I didn't. Cuz it would hurt Fionna. I didn't do something I _desperately wanted to_ because I _love _her. Cuz I'm classy. Yeah. But Cake scratching the gum out of his royal hiney was totally awesome.

Marshall Lee


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~**

**So first of all: Thanks to all the people who added me to their story watch! Annd to the few reviewers I've gotten so far TYSM! like really, it means a lot. I also need to give a shout out to Byproducts. She's totally the Fi-bee to my Marshmellow! With out her this story would not even be happening, and if you like X-men specifically romy, i seriously suggest checking out her stuff. cuz really shes totes amazing! **

**~NFE**

* * *

So I've had another interesting day journal,

I was floating around the great wide world of Aaa when I happened upon the candy kingdom. Of course I know where it is, to be sure, but I mean I was wandering and ended up there. Save your psychological junkity junk.

Anyway, candy kingdom, I was there. And I spot His Almighty Highness Gumbutt out and about doing some science-y stuff with some candy tech gizmo. It looked (mildly) interesting so I went invisible and followed him around. Apparently the candy kingdom was having a mold epidemic or some nonsense. I don't know. So, any way, I was bored so I followed him back into his castle to see what he does all day everyday.

He's not very interesting apparently. At least not when he's fully dressed but whatever. That's the past. So he just went to his royal stables to brush Lord Monochromicorn. That took HOURS cuz Mochro is sooooooooo long. (Seriously he must be compensating for something) (is that how it works with magical unicorns? I don't even know) and he was listening to the most AWFUL classical music I ever heard. Like somebody gave cinnamon bun a viola and told her it was a special kind of drum and some how she still made it screech. So bad. And I almost opened my mouth to protest and then I remembered I was spying. So he finished brushing Mochro and went about his royal business.

I got bored again and floated around the castle. Not following Gummy anymore but still feeling snoopy I went to his room. This guys room was freaking immaculate. Like seriously. And he had like his fancy brushes and junk laid out on his fancy tray. What does a giant wad of bubblegum need with hairbrushes? I don't even know. So I touched all his junk cuz, I imagine he would hate that, and left a few things ever so slightly out of place. It was amusing. Then I found it. A picture of Fionna and Flame Prince. He had been spying. Which meant he was probably jealous. Which was pretty messed up and also sort of funny. I tucked the picture back away and floated out his window leaving it open. I think I gathered enough info for one day.

Marshall Lee

* * *

**Please, please review! I won't hold my chapters for review ransom but it does help me get into the groove if i know people like or have an opinion on my storiessss!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi~!**

**Ok so I just want to say thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and watching my story, you guys really are awesome! Someone said i should try making longer updates! just so you are aware i have about 16 chapters typed up already at this point and the first few were typed up on my phone cuz my computer was busted so they seemed a lot longer than they were cuz phone screens are tiny! also they are journal entries so the length of them varies by how interested Marshall seems to be in the particular story he's telling? But I am trying to make them longer and a little more in depth!**

**Story stuff aside, My stepsister recently lost her baby because of birth complications so please send happy thoughts my family's way. we could sure use it!**

**NFE**

* * *

journal today was simultaneously the best and worst day of my life,

I haven't been able to sleep for days on end. I'm literally the wakeful dead. With every fibre of my being I want to scream out at her to look at me. Also the Ice Queen has Gunter out looking for my latest hiding place. That penguin is Srsly nuts. Like scary nuts. And PG is beginning preparations for the Biennial Gumball Ball. And I'm somehow roped into helping. And like I don't even know.

The one perk to helping with the ball is I get to mess with PG and be around Fionna all at once. Totally two birds with one golf ball... Or is it dirt clod? Idk two creatures dead with minimal effort. But I don't want Fionna dead. What the stuff?! This saying is junked up. Whatever. So being around Fionna is totally awesome and pissing off Gumbutt is also awesome to a lesser degree. The problem then becomes being away from Fionna after this. And also losing that damned penguin. Can't have him finding my cave and telling Simone where I am again.

So anyway. I was pissing off His Royal Stuffiness cuz it's fun and I guess I went overboard? Fi even got mad which sucks because if she won't talk to me then there's no point in even being there. So I had to like actually help with the junking party decorations AND be nice to Gumball on no sleep AND Fionna wouldn't even look at me. Not even when I wasn't looking. I know this because I was looking. ALWAYS. You may think that's not possible but it is cuz I'm awesome. So anyway. This was all lumping day. Terrible, terrible day. We call it quits for the day because fi promised her ever so dashing Flame Prince they'd "hang n' junk" like "forever ago". I tell her he's just jealous that she has two guys around her at almost all times. She punches me on the shoulder almost seriously.

"He's not like that" she says. But he totally is and I know it. Who wouldn't be? She's the best. Ever. So, she goes off to be with that globbing prince that is not me and I'm left standing, well hovering actually, awkwardly in the ballroom with PG.

"So it's just you and me now" PG says trying to make this feel less awkward but the painful smile on his face says he wants me to leave. He's so globbing nice it makes me want to vomit.

"And now it's just you" I say and I fly away before I lose it. I'm tired and don't really want to destroy a kingdom filled with Fionna's friends. I grab my umbrella and float off in an indiscriminate direction to begin losing Gunter before I get to go home. And that's the bad part.

By the time I actually float into the cave I see a familiar figure laying on my doorstep. It's Fionna. and she's asleep. On my steps. What? I sit down next to this impossibly perfect and imperfect, crazy, awesome angel and I reach out to stroke her face. She stirs and her face reddens.  
"Oh. My. Glob. This is so embarrassing. I'm sorry Marsh, I should have just left when you weren't home. But-" her face crinkled up like she just remembered something painful. " b-b-but *sniffle* I c-c-couldn't t-tell Cake and", and she broke down in tears. What? I don't even understand this girl.

"Did Cake eat your fries or something?" She punched me. I guess that wasn't it. "What happened to Firebird?" She stopped sobbing and looked at me with watery eyes for a few seconds and then began to wail louder. I'm Over 1000 years old, and you would think I would get girls. I don't think girls even understand themselves. "Do you want to, um, come inside?" I ask with an uneasy smile cuz I really don't know what to do or say and I've never seen her cry like this before and I'm too confused to be angry at whatever caused this. I just want to stop the awful crying and my heart is in my throat and also doing flips and I'm in almost a physical pain seeing fi so unlike herself. I gather the girl up in my arms and fly her into my little house. I set her on the couch.

"C-c-can I have a *hic* tissue Marshall?" She says timidly and a little embarrassed.

"What's a tissue?" Seriously what the stuff is a tissue? I don't cry. Not that I wouldn't. I just can't. My body doesn't work like that. And also what the stuff is a tissue. And it's my turn to feel embarrassed and stupid while she giggles through her tears at me. I'm also relieved a bit. "Do you want a towel or something for your face?"  
"That's what tissues are for Marshall" more giggles. Now I feel even more stupid and a little hurt cuz like how am I supposed to know about human stuff. She's like the only one. So I huff and go get her a towel and calm down a bit. When I come back she's a bit more composed so I hover sit near her and fiddle with my bass while she wipes her face.  
"You were right." She says in a small voice staring down at the towel she's twisting in her small calloused hands.  
"Hmm?" I hum questioningly as I strum my axe, not really thinking about it. In my defense it was a long exhausting day.  
"Flame Prince. He was all junked up today. We got in a fight." She said in that same small voice.  
My heart hardens and I'm sure my face frightens her when she peeks up at me. I know because her fiddling hands fiddle faster and more anxiously and I think now is not the right time to be angry it's the time to be nice. I soften my face and sit next to her. Am I supposed to put an arm around her? "It's only because you are so awesome" I say. "And it's no secret Gumball doesn't approve so of course he gets junked up about you being around us"  
She looks up at me with those watery eyes and I want to hold her tight and also go drown the flame kingdom simultaneously. "Really?" She says in a voice so heart shatteringly unsure of herself that it's all I can do to hug her gently.  
"Fi any guy, prince or otherwise, would be crazy not to be completely head over heels in love with you. Totally out of their brains" I say softly. I'm talking about myself and I know it but she doesn't seem to. Is that good? I'm supposed to be helping her right now and not myself right? Cuz, like, heart things. Grahhhshrbxhfbsi. So I let my hug linger and she tentatively puts her arms around me back and we hug and her sobs grow smaller and fewer and my shirt is soaked and I don't care cuz this is so perfectly perfect she's in my arms and I think she's cried herself to sleep again. And I think I might just be able to fall asleep with her here on top of me and my heart swells because even tho she was crying and it was weird and I'm a junked up nutcase, I made it better. All by myself. And I fell asleep. And it was the best sleep in my long, long life. When I woke up she was gone and there was "thanks" scratched into my table. And also her hat was on the floor. What? But whatever. Best day ever.

Marshall Lee

* * *

**Please, please, PLEASE read and review? it's what i live for!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my lovely readers! i just want to say thanks to everybody who left me little reviews. or big reviews. or moderately sized ones. so i suppose just reviewers in general~ I'm having a tad bit of problems with my latest entry so i guess its a goo thing that i have so many already ready to go! writers block sucks.**

**~nfe**

* * *

Oh my glob journal,

So apparently Gumball and Fi and Cake put the last touches on decorations today and stuff without me, and Ice Queen attacked and Bonnibeaux decided that was the right time to make a move on Fi? Really. Well let me record this from the start. That's more like the end or something.

So the royal invitations for PG's ball went out to all the people of Aaa that usually attend and myself. I don't always attend but I always get an invite. Flame kingdom doesn't usually get an invite. Fi wanted to go anyway. Flame Prince wanted to go too but His-High-and-Mightyness-That-Doesn't-Approve sort of rudely told him no, people of questionable alignment are not allowed apparently. I guess I'm not questionable? I find that amusing. Anyway Fp and Fi broke up and she was crying to me and I messed up. She told me to change PG's mind. First of all me and PG aren't on the greatest of terms. Ok, maybe she doesn't know he's my ex but he is. And he's also a class A jerk. Second of all, I don't want Flame Prince there either. These were apparently not good things to say cuz I got a nice slap across the face. I didn't even get to fully appreciate her hatless head cuz she had it covered with some sort of scarf or something. So I was back in trouble and she was running to His Royal Highness Bonnibeaux Gumball. Great. Just great.  
So they were decorating and Ice Queen attacked. And he asked her on a date. It turns out that Ice Queen was just in disguise as Gumbutt for that part. So anyway, I went to the dance hoping Fi wouldn't still be too mad at me. I got there before her and was swooping around totally chill and not looking for her. Then she peeked in and her golden hair flowed around her face and I was in shock. So much so I almost _almost_ ran into cinnamon bun's cinnamon buns. I recovered quickly and gave her The rock on sign and hovered over.  
"You look..." I let my eyes run from her head to her feet and take in the lovely visage before me," ...amazing" I say hovering upside down in front of her. I gently run my hand through a lock of spun gold and bring it to my lips. She blushes furiously.  
"I'm still mad at you Marsh" but I am unconvinced. Her eyes are shining and her lips are lightly glossed and parted and she's like a vision from glob. I forget myself for a second and lean in towards her while my stomach is tumbling and my words escape me.

"Um Marsh, what are you doing?" She asks.  
I shake my head with a dark grey undead blush across my face and take her bunny hat out and pull it on to her head.  
"You left this at my place, thought you might want it tonight."  
She tucks all that gorgeous hair up in her hat and smiles a small smile and lightly punches my arm.  
"Thanks dude" I glide away giving her the rock on with my hand again as Bonnibeaux spots her. Well I thought it was Gumball at the time anyway.  
He wanders over to her and they disappear. Knowing from personal experience how not innocent that wad of chewing gum is I snuck out after them and watched from the balcony. When I saw what I thought was Gumball start to unbutton his shirt I almost barged in there but then I heard Simone's laugh. Fi can deal with Simone cuz she's a tough chick. So I watched. And Fi saved PG from his ice encasement and then he asked.

He asked her on a date and went in for a kiss and she pushed him away looking a little traumatized. I was happy. And sort of. I don't know, what's the word? Concerned? But mostly happy. Cuz PG just got rejected and Fi seemed to be slightly weirded out by just the sight of him. I swooped back down stairs to wait outside pretending to just be having a breath of fresh air.

Fi came down and her dress was all torn and she looked almost as amazing as she did when I first saw her tonight, definitely more like herself. I schooled my face into a look of surprise and flew over to her curling around her almost snake like asking if everything was ok. She explained about Ice Queen and assured me she was fine but bummed she didn't get to dance at all. So I swooped her up into the sky and danced with her. And it was awesome.

Marshall Lee


	6. This is NOT a diary1

**Hello lovelies! This is an excerpt from Fionna's diary, written by none other than my dear, sweet Fi-bee, Byproducts. srsly she's amazing. ok anyway enjoy this extra update this week! Fionna chapters are going to happen now and then.**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear not a diary no matter what Cake says,

Today was bad. Bad bad bad. Me and Flame Prince have been fighting lately. He doesn't like my friends. Which is not math at all. So Gumball was having this ball and I wanna go cuz, you know, he's my friend. But Gumball didn't want Flame Prince there and I tried to ask him to change his mind but he wouldn't. So I asked Marshall to help me because he is always there for me, but he wouldn't help either. And when I said I still wanted to go, FP told me I couldn't. So we fought and broke up. Then I go to help finish setting up the ball and the Ice Queen shows up and is all kinds of creepy. Then I think she has left and Gumball asks me out. So we go and have a great time, But then when we go to the ball later I find out it's not Gumball but the Ice Queen, Not cool dude. Then the real Gumball asks me out but that is to much. So I said no way and left. Blah. But when I was leaving Marshall asked me to dance and made my day at least end better. Marshall is a cool dude and a good friend.

Fionna


	7. Chapter 6

**Merry christmas everyone! **

**My christmas was overall pretty uneventful but nice I hope you had a nice christmas as well, or just a nice day if your family doesnt celebrate christmas Thanks so much for all the reviews and follows and faves it totally makes writing worth ittttttt!**

**~NFE**

**(Edit: TY NoOnis for reviewing all the time! I forgot to fix the spacing issue so hopefully this is better!)**

* * *

I don't even know about today journal,

I was minding my own business, tidying up my house and working a bit in my cave garden, when a globbing door lord pops into my home followed by Fionna, Cake, BMO, and Bonnibeaux. The creature knocked me down as it jumped out of its floating doorway so I grabbed my axe and swung at it nearly missing. it opened a new door and hopped through it. I growled and went to follow. When the new portal opened, I was hit by sun and my skin boiled. I hissed angrily as Bonnibeaux and Fionna helped me up. "Go on ahead, I'll be right there" and they went. I grabbed my big hat and some long gloves and followed them. There was some giant doors. I floated over to the group as Fi finished reading the magical inscription.

"This door shall yield to no command except a song from a genuine band" she intoned. "What is this griffagrap?" She asked squishing up her face  
"It's the door of the door lords" Prince Smarty Pants said," we used to lock them up but they kept breaking out... cuz they're door lords"  
I let out a little amused huff at this and examine my nails "they broke out because _you_ let them live"

PG totally grunted at me in anger. It was hilarious. I don't think Fi noticed us getting mad at that point because she just continued.  
"Hmmm, door said it'll open for a genuine band. Let's try to music this door open as a quintet!" She said excitedly. Cake was all like "can I be the diva?" What? Whatever. This was my time to shine.

"I know how to get through this door. We're gunna lay down a chill jam"  
Fi nodded and made excited noises and I pointed at Gumball "just keep it cool, got that prince?" He got all huffy and pulled off BMO's face plate and started fiddling. To be honest it DID sound pretty cool. Cake said some weird junk and started playing on her dulcimer and Fionna started beat boxing. I flew up in the air and strummed my axe bass.

"La dadadada I'm gonna bury you in the~ ground. La dadadada I'm gonna bury you with my~ sound. I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face I'm gonna-"

"Marshall Lee! That's too distasteful!" Bonnibeaux said all in a tiff looking pissed. That made me angry

"Oh you don't like that? Or do you just not like me?" I yelled. Ok so it was not cool in front of Fi but this guy seriously burns me. I floated up to the top of the wall and played my bass angrily.

"Sorry I don't treat you like a go~od, is that what you want me to do? Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, like all your little loyal subjects do. Sorry I'm not made of sugar, am I not sweet enough for you? Is that why you always avoid me? That must be such an inconvenience to you. Well, I'm just your problem, I'm just your problem. It's like I'm not even a person, am I? I'm just your problem. Well, I~ shouldn't have to justify what I do and I~ shouldn't have to prove anything to you. Sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your black list, but I~ shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you, so why do I want to? Why do I want to... " oops I had forgotten myself in my anger. coming to my senses, I lost my flow. "To bury you in the ground... and drink the blood from your... Ugh stop staring at me like that" I flew close to get in his face, " you threw me off!"

"Come on everybody, don't stop now! The door was responding to our music!" Fi motioned frantically," I don't know what it liked, or what it was missing."  
"Well I know what's missing," Cake said sassily, "talent! I'm getting outta here you hacks! Talentless hacks!" And she ran away like a crazy. Cake is crazy. Srsly.

I rolled my eyes "yikes" I say sarcastically.  
Fionna gathered everyone (except for cake cuz she ran away like she lost her brains) "maybe to be a genuine band we need to be nicer to each other and hang out as buds." Pinky and I exchange looks and then turn our disgruntled faces toward Fi. Her smile soon has us both smiling back at her. "Let's take a noodle break! Come on it'll help" I float away to get some cooking junk. "No! Wait, don't go too!" She says with what sounds like desperation to me. Part of me hopes it is. I so want her to be desperate for me.

"I'm just gunna go get stuff to cook that"

"Cook?" She already took a bite of the block of noodles. That girl has no brains sometimes. At least she's cute. I float back out of the door with my portable burner and a pot of water.

"I'm back yo! Come here BMO."

Fi suggests a song about noodles. Me and PG exchange looks again and say a firm no. Then we all laugh and tension is gone. We eat and share small talk.  
Gummy Butt decides to take lead on the next song, Cake comes back saying some weird junk for her weird role playing kick and then PG tells me some weird science junk. What the stuff is a quaver? Cake still being a weirdo smashes her dulcimer and says more junk and this "blueprint" is making everyone angry. But we all keep going til BMO ends up on fire.

"One more time?" Fi asks

And Prince Gumball blushed super dark pink. Darker than I've ever seen.

"I may have... Um ... Miscalculated"

"Ha! Looks like you're not as perfect as you think. Guess you can't judge me anymore!" I laughed.

He got up in my face "I never said you had to be perfect!"

"Alright, time out dudes" Fi tried to placate. At the moment not even Fionna the human could placate my anger. I spit on Gumball. He flipped out. It was hilarious but then I was sad and.. Embarrassed? Idk he left all huffy.

"Whatever I'm outta here too" If I could cry I probably would have. But I cant so I didn't. Cake said some nonsense and followed us fake crying loudly.

"Cake! Everybody! We can beat the door lord! Together.." Fi sighed and began to sing, quietly clapping out her own beat.  
"Everyone, Marshall, Gum. I'm so dumb, I should have just told you. What I lost was a piece of your hair." She was staring at Gumball and I flinched. That stung. She has known him longer, though, and I knew she liked him. " now it's gone, gone forever. But, I guess what does it matter when I just had all of you there. Oh I just had all of you there with me my friends, if you're even my friends," she rested her hand on the door and looked up to see it glowing " you like this?" She whispered and then more loudly "this is what was missing! The truth! " we all turned to look at her and I instinctively started strumming my bass.

"What am I to you?"

This girl in front of me had me dumbstruck. She must have stolen an Angels voice box her singing was amazing.

"Am I your joke, your knight, or your sister? What am I to you? Do you look down on me cuz I'm younger? Do you think that I won't understand? I just wanted us together and to play as a band. Last night was the most fun I've ever had, I even liked it when the two of you would get mad at each other" the rest of them broke out of their stupor and joined in to make the song more whole. " oooo you a~re my best friends in the world. That's ri~ght I'm talking bout the two of you bros, and you Cake! I wanna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake." I floated closer and jammed a little harder, joining my voice to hers making a beautiful harmony during certain parts. " what am I to you? Am I your joke, your knight, or your sister, what am I to you? Do you look down on me cuz I'm younger? Do you think that I don't understand? I just wanted us to be together and to play as a band, ill forget that I lost a piece of your hair, ill remember the pasta that we shared over there! O-oh you a~re my best friends in the world. That's ri~ght I'm talking bout the two of you bros, and you Cake!" Me and Peegles start to vocalize in harmony. "I'm gonna sing this song to you and I refuse to make it fake, make no mistake I'm gonna sing a song that feels so real it'll make this do~or break!"

So the door opened and we were taught a lesson about friend ship and we beat up the door lord and got back our stuff. Fi her wad of Gummy Butts hair. Ew. Cake her blankey, BMO it's controller, and then they tried to give me this shirt.

"That's mine! Give me that, that's mine" PG said quickly.

"You kept the shirt I gave you? But you never even wear it."

"I wear it all the time. As pajamas. It's kinda special to me." He blushed. What? Whatever.

Fi noticed I didn't have a thing and I went all giant and chased them all out embarrassed. So what if I just had nothing better to do then listen to Fionna sing all night? It was awesome. Even with PG there.

Marshall Lee


	8. Public Service Announcement

Hi everybody,

I didn't think that I needed to post something like this, because frankly I wanted to believe that my readers were mature and grown up, but now I feel that I should.

I will jump for joy at any type of review normally, whether it be constructive criticism, urging for longer chapters, or even just one word. I don't normally feel sad at any sort of review I get, because it means people are reading my story, and that they also care enough to comment. However, I _will not_ tolerate _any_ form of gay bashing, racism, sexism, etc. in my reviews. It honestly has no merit. If you don't like the way I write, go ahead and post about it, if you think I have plot holes in my story, by all means tell me, but don't you dare say that being different is wrong or gross or beneath you.

I, in my life, have been fortunate. The fact that I am different has been mostly accepted by the people around me. The few times I have been picked on for being different (whether as a nerd or as a bisexual or what have you) I had friends around me to comfort me. I don't want people to read the reviews on my story and think that I condone looking down on someone for those reasons, and it really irritates me. What irritates me more is that I can't figure out how to remove said review.

So please, in the future, when you are going to put a negative comment on ANYBODY'S story think to yourself, "would I want a review like this on one of my stories?" if the answer is yes then go right ahead. If you don't think you would like that kind of comment, then maybe you shouldn't post it.

Thanks for your time and sorry for bothering all of you with this.

Sincerely,

Noted For Eloquence


	9. Chapter 7

**Hello!**

**First of all I'd like to thank all of you who commented in support to my last message. Thank you very much! and because I have had the pleasure of so many new followers and favorites and such wonderful readers that reviewed in reply. Here's a bonus chapter for you guys this week! Please read and enjoy!**

**~NFE**

* * *

It's been a few days journal,

I've been not sleeping again. I can't get over the fact that her most prized possession is a lock of Gumball's hair. It's driving me insane. Well more insane.

I tried cold showers and hot showers, I must've started writing 100 songs. About her. Too her. About him. About me. Angry. Sad. Loving. None of it was helping or felt right. It was all strained and awkward and just bad. Is this a sickness? Or am I just weird? Cuz why would anybody go googoo about being in love if it feels so... Hurty.

Well anyway I turned on some music from before the Great Mushroom War. Old music usually helps me get my flow back. I am drowning myself and all my pain in the mad beats emanating from my speakers. Dancing, singing at the top of my lungs, playing along on my bass. My clothes suddenly feel super restrictive as the song changes for the umpteenth time and I rip my shirt open and off and continue to dance. 'This song is one of my very favorites' I think to myself as whistling and a guitar riff take over my small home. I start tapping my foot to the beat and sing along. I'm alone so I just let myself go.

"Take me by the tongue and I know you. Kiss me till your drunk and I'll show you! I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moves like Jagger, I got the moooooooves like Jagger"

My back must've been to the door when she slipped in but I was dancing around like an idiot in just my pants singing loudly to a song nobody really knew but me. I probably looked like a dork as I swiveled my hips and gyrated to the beat. I kept dancing not aware she was there and when I opened my eyes she looked ready to burst out laughing. I decided instead of letting her see me blush I would make HER blush. So I kept dancing and singing but more polished and less frantic. I looked over at her with lidded eyes.

"Maybe it's hard, when you feel like your broken and scarred, nothing feels right, but when you're with me, I'll make you believe that I've got the key" I sang as I slid closer to her moving my hips seductively. She looked unsure but her face was starting to tinge pink. I continued to sing as I wrapped myself around her, she was deliciously warm and she smelled like vanilla and sunshine.

"And you wanna steer but I'm shifting gears I'll take it from here." I whisper sang into her ear then continued on my snaking path up and away from her flipping around and singing. She was super blushing now and I loved it. When the song was finished I turned off the player.  
"What's up Fi? You usually knock before coming in." I say with a self satisfied smirk on my face.  
She shook her head and gathered herself before attempting to speak.

"I-I did knock" she stammered. She's so cute flustered. With PG around she's always so tough, but when it's just the two of us there are no fronts or silly macho posturing. I suppose maybe because she doesn't have to protect me?

"You d-didn't answer but were obviously home so I let myself in." Her face got darker still and she scuffed her foot on the floor.

"Sorry Fi-bee it's just how I relieve stress. Dancing alone and junk" lately it's more how I deal with my feelings for you. I don't say that last part.

"Well I mostly came to say thank you for the other day. I mean you didn't have to help us with the door lord but you did anyway." Her speech is more confident but she's still all fidgety and blushy.

"Well I can't imagine what you want with a piece of Gumballs hair but you are welcome" Buh. Way to be a brat Marsh.  
She laughed nervously.

"I've been thinking of throwing that out actually. But now that he knows I have it it seems mean? I don't know what to do." Fidget fidget.

"Wanna sit down? I'll make you some tea"

"Only if you want to put a shirt on dude" she laughs a little distractedly takes a seat and we chat. I move closer to her and she fidgets more. Is this a good sign? Apparently her piece of PG's hair has been more hurting than comforting for a while. I play dumb like I don't know about how her and FP got together and I just listen to her. I think that's all she wants. Anyway, she says its about time she heads home so Cake won't worry. I get up to show her out and she quickly turns and gives me a big hug. Then runs out like the place is on fire. And I have the biggest grin on my face. I turn on my music and play that song again and dance like an even bigger idiot and all is well. It's not often in my life where things feel like this.

Marshall Lee


	10. This is NOT a diary 2

**ok so I was gunna have the last chapter be my last post til wednesday but then I remembered that I had this little Fi journal and also that i said a Fi journal (especially such a short one) would never be its own update since My dear dear friend Byproducts writes them for me., so here is one last update before wednesday!**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear not a diary no matter what Cake says,

Sooooo the last few days have been weirdish. First some weirdo dude steals my piece of Gumball's hair. And I end up hanging with Gumball, Bmo and Marshall, trying to get our stolen stuff back. Well Cake was there too. But she was being a diva or something like that so she left. Marshall started singing but kinda argued with Gumball. What is up with those two? Then we all sang and got our stuff back. Turns out Marshall didn't even have anything taken. He just wanted to hang. By the way did you know you are suppose to cook noodles before you eat them. Crazy. Then yesterday I went to Marshall's to thank him for helping us with the stupid door guy when he didn't have to. I got to his house and knocked but he didn't answer. But I could hear stuff inside so I went in to make sure he was okay and he was dancing around. The way he was dancing made me feel kinda weird inside. Then he started dancing towards me and around me and I felt weirder. He says something about Prince Gumball's hair and I tell him I was gonna get rid of it, but now I kinda felt bad because Gumball knows I have it. I still felt weird for some reason so I just kept babbling about anything that came to mind. Finally I couldn't take it so I made an excuse about Cake getting worried, even though I knew Cake was at Mocro's. I left really quickly. Like I said weirdish days.

Fionna


	11. Chapter 8

**Hello!**

**I would really like to thank the constant reviewers such as NoOnis and Rainbowmanias! other than that theres not much to say! please read a review!**

**~NFE**

* * *

So Gunter must've seen me go home to my cave journal,

Cuz a few hours after I come home Ice Queen is flying through my cave with her drum kit and omnichord tied to her back.  
"Hello, anybody home?"  
"No..." I groan to myself and go outside. "What are you doing here I told you not to come around me!" It's too depressing. She forgot me. Also she went crazy.  
She laughs a little. "Uh, yeah, I know, but... I was hoping you'd help me write a song- one that could get me some prince action."  
I scrunch up my face at her " I'm not gunna help you pick up dudes." I say more than a little disgusted.  
"Come on" she says a little desperate," we could be a prog rock duo! I'll even split the fans with you. I get the princes and you get... Whatever it is you're into. Sounds good? I think it does."  
She's not gunna leave. I scowl at her resigned to this impromptu jam session. She makes an excited noise and flies into my window. This is so annoying.  
"Get outta here!" I try again knowing it won't work.  
"Wait," she tells me in her awful screechy voice, " just let me play you what I've written so far." She unties her stuff from her back and mutters about flying with cords as she fumbles around trying to untangle them. Some how she manages to tie herself up. What?  
"oh no Ice Queens in trouble" she sighs and I just stand there awkwardly . "I'll just hum it to you." She hums a song and I can't tell anything about it. "Is that good?"

Fi and Cake burst in. O my glob. So embarrassing.  
"ICE QUEEN!... Uh what?"  
"Oh.. You got her?"  
"Good job Marsh"  
Cake, being a weirdo, walks up to the Ice Queen talking in a weird voice, "Your constant harassment of the male gender makes me sick."  
Cake picked Simone up and they went to leave.  
"No she can stay." I say. What is even coming out of my mouth?  
"Wha?!" The adventurers say in unison. I know. I must be nuts.  
"Yeah 'wha?!'" Simone mirrors everyone's confusion.  
"It's alright. We're working on a song together" I assure Fi as I take the Ice Queen from cake. She looks so confused. It's kind of adorable.  
"You don't want us to..." She pounds her fist into her palm,"...for you?"  
"Nah it's ok. You can go."  
"Okay... Well... I guess we'll see ya, then..." She looks around awkwardly and they leave.  
"You know, I kinda like bein tied up in these cords. Kinda freak-aaaayyyy" gross. I drop her on the floor and hope her crazy isn't contagious.  
Anyway we get the cord crap sorted out and we set up her instruments.  
"so what kind of song are we playing?" She pulls a bunch of soggy papers out of her dress and kinda throws them around.  
"I brought these for some inspiration. Just use these to work off of. Y'know. A template." I grab a page. It's wet. Ew.  
"Oookay" I begin to play and she starts to sing a song about princes, mainly Gumball, and how desperate she is. It's gross. And sad. And she starts icing my house.  
"Stop acting like this!" Seriously it's creepy. Super creeps. And it's weirding me out.  
"No, it's just startin' to get good." She screeches back and continues to sing and shoot ice bolts and make the sounds of desperation. So I tackle her.  
"STOP ACTING CRAZY!" My breathing is heavy and my eyes feel all weird and prickly and my face is hot.  
"I JUST WANNA BE LOVED" she shoved me off of her. "Uh-oh. I'm sorry I pushed you." She went to the kitchen and leaned her face on my fridge. What? "Uh... Oh... Ill just stay out of your way" and she climbed up and stuffed herself and her giant dress between my fridge and the ceiling. Again, what? "Again I'm sorry I pushed you." I don't even know so I just go to get an apple. Maybe eating will help me figure something out. Food for thought or whatever. Simone's hair tickles my head.  
"Huh?"  
"Whatcha got? An apple?"  
I grunt at her in frustration and drop my apple and put my back against the fridge sliding down to the floor. The apple hits my foot and I kick it away. It hits the omnichord which then turns on. And I sing. Because its really the only thing I can think to do.  
"You're so annoying, you pitiful old crone. I'd like to help you, but I don't know if I can. I thought you were nuts, but you're really really really nuts." I gather myself for a beat. "Every time I move, eventually, you find me, and start hanging around. Just another lame excuse to see me. Man. It's getting me down. You know, I'm actually glad to see you! Maybe I'm the one who's *sigh* nuts." The recording that was playing on the instrument is done and it shuts off and my eyes are all stingy and prickly and I don't know what to do or think.  
"Hold on!" She says dropping from her strange perch, "do you... Like me?"  
"Of course I do, you old jerk!"  
"Wow." She says thoughtfully as she wipes some dirt off herself, "how about one of these?" She questions opening up her arms for a hug and I just can't stay mad. I hug her and its sad and familiar and nice and weird and my chest tightens and swells at the same time. We pull back and look at each other and my heart is in my throat because I think there might be a memory of me left in there somewhere. And then she puckers her lips and makes kissy noises at me. That is literally the most disgusting thing like ever and I push her away.  
"AAAAAGH! Not like that! You don't remember anything do you _Simone_?" I say sort of frantic.  
"What-mone?" I'm exasperated.  
"Why do you even come see me when you don't remember me?! You don't even know who YOU are!"  
"Yes I do! I am a lyricist!" And she pulls out more pages and brandishes them at me, "it's all here! On the page! The page in song, baby! On this receipt! On this take out menu! On these newspapers!" She's laughing and my eyes are prickly again. I don't even know what else to say this is devastating and I'm all messed up and why do my eyes itch so bad? A photo of her before lands in my hands.  
"Look! This clipping! This was you, Simone! Before the war!" I practically yell shoving the picture at her desperate for her to remember anything at all. She makes confused noises and stares at it. I go through the pages on the floor and I find a picture of myself. "You! You took this picture! Grr, you've scribbled all over it... Huh?" Then I read the scribbles and the prickles in my eyes get worse and my chest feels hot and I think I might pass out.  
"Ooh ooh are they good lyrics? I'll get the keyboard!"  
I beg her to listen, but she just urges me to sing, so I do. It's all I can do.  
"Marshall Lee, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world? That must be so confusing for a little dude. And I know you're going to need me here with you but I'm losing myself and I'm afraid you're going to lose me too."  
Ice queen urges me on again while she moves to her drums and I scramble for another scrap of paper.  
"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you."  
And I'm devastated. All over again. My eyes prickle so much it's almost painful.  
"Wow! I wrote that?! Hot stuff!"  
"You don't remember what it means?" I pull at my hair and grab another photo to show her and there is moisture in my eyes. What? "Look!" Instead of looking at the photo she reads what's been scribbled on it.  
"Marshall Lee, I can feel myself slipping away. I can't remember what it made me say... But I remember that it made you frown. I swear it wasn't me it was the crown." She looks confused for a split second and I get my hopes up for a flicker of a moment. An then she keeps singing. And I'm crying. For the first time in my memory.  
"This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy, and I want to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for what I do when I don't remember you. Please forgive me for whatever I do. When I dont remember you." And our singing gently drifts off and I'm crying and it won't stop and it's painful and my face is burning and my chest is on fire and I want to die. I can't handle all these things at once and she finally leaves and I curl up on my couch and don't sleep.

Marshall Lee


	12. Chapter 9

I guess its been like 2 months journal,

I've been moping on the couch without sleep for two whole months. I think I may have cried my tear ducts back out of order. My eyes hurt. Fi and cake have been bringing me groceries and junk. I wasn't hungry. So fi decided that it was time to "get my buns off that globbing couch and get back into life." Whatever. How could Fi ever understand? Buh.

Anyway, I struggled up off the couch and floated slowly behind her as she told me about her latest adventures. Apparently she fought a bear. Even in my current state of complete despair that's pretty impressive. And of course she's been hanging out with Gummy Balls, Prince of All That's Prissy and Annoying and he sciences the candy kingdom into a bunch of zombies AGAIN. That boy needs to put his kingdom ahead of science on his list of priorities. Seriously.  
So anyway I grab my parasol and follow Fi out of my cave.

"So where are we going?" I ask. I don't really care as long as Fi is there.  
"The candy kingdom, PG said he could use some help with some jibbityjab." I groaned, loudly. "Oh it'll just be a few hours you big baby"  
"I am NOT a baby," I crossed my arms and stared crossly at Fionna the human. She laughed at me. Whatever. I resigned myself to helping Gummy Butt with whatever. But ONLY as a favor to Fi.  
So we got to the candy palace. And Prince Prissy Pants met us at the gates.  
"I didn't know you were bringing HIM." He motioned at me with a jerk of his head. I scowl and Fi speaks up.  
"Gumball don't be a butt." She places a hand on my arm, "he's just here to help and you said you needed lots of help." Gumball frowned.  
"I suppose it's fine. We need all the help we can get after this last zombie mess."  
"Well, if you'd quit experimenting on your subjects you proooobably wouldn't have this problem in the first place." I said nonchalantly. He got sooo mad. And I was starting to think coming here was a good idea to cheer me up.

So anyway I was there like all day. Like, ALL day. And Gumbutt was generally being his prissy, annoying self and hogging Fi. Whatever. So I float behind him and start mimicking his motions and making stupid faces. Fi notices and tries to hold in her laughter, she can't and gum-for-brains turns around. He's soooo mad.  
"Are you mocking me?!" He's all huffy. I snake around him. He hates it when I invade his personal bubble.  
"Now why in Aaa would I do a thing like that?" I ask innocently.  
"Because you are an uncouth, uncultured miscreant." He says clearly uncomfortable with my closeness. I think I also just found a good use for the candy rubble sprinkles I've been hoarding in my pocket. I give Gummy a tight smile and snake up into the air giving him a pat on the head.  
"If we were all couth and civilized like you this world would be so boring." I stand up all straight and proper and begin to speak like Gumball except saying ridiculous things. He gets even madder and I float down and place my hand on his head again and "apologize" placing a second handful of candy rubble in his hair.  
He straightens his clothing and accepts my insincere apology, muttering in a rather undignified way about how easy that should have been while I float myself over by Fi. I smile brightly at her and she looks from me to Gumball and then snickers a little. With that I can't hold back any more and I start to laugh. Our laughter escalates and Gumball questions what is so funny.  
"Your hair dude" Fi manages between gasps for breath and bursts of laughter.  
"My hair?! What is wrong with my hair?!" His voice goes all high and screechy as he reaches up to feel all the sprinkles I put in his hair. Yep sprinkles, from the ground. I am so proud of myself. And he gets even more frantic. "My hair is GUM Marshall Lee!" He shrieks at me like its the end of the world."How in all of Aaa am I supposed to get this out?!" He's frantically pulling at the bits and pieces. It's making it worse. I only laugh harder. "My excellently coifed hair is all RUINED" what the glob does coifed even mean? I don't think I could have laughed harder if he fell off a cliff in his hysterics. And then he slapped me. Like a five year old. And I slapped him back, my mood suddenly darkening. He tackled me screaming like the little girl he is and started weakly slapping at me with his soft, candy hands.  
"Get off me Gumball!" I growl and I shove him back hitting him as we roll around on the ground. Fionna went off to find Cake to help pull us apart. That's when it got ugly.  
"You're just jealous" he spat out venomously.  
"Jealous of what? Your excellently quaffed hair?" I snort imitating his royal stuffiness.  
"You will never be what Fionna needs! I see the way you look at her! How can you be there for her? How can she be there for you? Not to mention the fact that you are just no good for her." He laughed darkly, seeing that he's hit a nerve. I shove him off roughly. This just got serious. I lift him up by the front of his royal shirt and punch him as hard as I can and I hear Fi shriek at me.  
"Marshall Lee I expected better of you!"  
"Whatever." I grunt " take your precious prince. I'm out" I throw Gumball down at her feet and take off.

Marshall Lee

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	13. This is NOT a Diary 3

**Once again, The Fionna diary entries are written by my own dear, sweet Fionna, Byproducts! She really is super awesome! also this story is gunna get super angsty. just a warning. srs drama bombs flying everywhere. apparently i'm made of angst. srsly. **

**~nfe**

* * *

Dear not a diary no matter what Cake says,

Soooooooooooooo. I've been kinda worried about Marshall Lee. For like the last two months he hasn't left his house. At all. Ever since the Ice Queen was there. I even went and confronted her about it, but all she said after I took her down was he was helping her write songs to get Princes. Weird. Cake and I brought him red food and stuff but he won't eat it. I tried doing things to get my mind off of Marshall, like I fought a bear. It was algebraic. And I've been hanging in the Candy Kingdom. It got kinda rough when they all got turned in zombies again. All because Prince Gumball was experimenting, _again._ He needs to stop that. I had to get a rat to make the antidote and then pour it all over myself and get bitten by the candy people to cure them. It kinda sucked. But anyway back to Marshall. I made him get out of his house and come with me to the Candy Kingdom to help clean up the mess from the whole zombie debacle. I didn't tell him where we were going because he would be a butt about it. Then we get there and PG and Marsh start snipping at each other. Buh grow up guys. Still, I wonder what is up with them. So then while we are cleaning up, Marshall starts mimicking Gumball and it all goes way down hill. Gumball got mad, so Marshall made it worse by putting candy sprinkles in his hair and Gumball goes ballistic. I mean, I laughed because it was funny, but it's so lame that my two best friends can't get along. They started slapping at each other like babies. So I ran off to get Cake to help me get them apart and when we got back Marshall was all out punching Gumball! I mean, really, I expected better and I said so. Then he said something about taking my prince and took off. What the heck just happened? After Marshall took off I started yelling at Gumball. He's a Prince, right? He shouldn't be slapping people. Especially sad people. And especially Marshall. Not cool dude.

Fionna


	14. Chapter 10

**So this definitely is _not_ my fave chapter and when I was writing it it fought me tooth and nail. Please look past that if you can cuz like the story gets better I promise. this chapter was just stupid. Like crazy whacked out poo brained.**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear journal,

Ashley and I are going on a date tonight. I guess she magicked up an amazing dinner for us. She always insists on dinner perfectly at 8. She's been away for a while. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed her. Maybe that's why I wanted to hang out with Fi so much? Whatever. Ashley doesn't like it when I hang out with mere mortals. Mostly she likes it when I take her out to clubs and stuff. Or buy her things. But it's all cool. I just can't put my finger on it but something feels out of place. But I guess it's just cuz she's been gone so long. Anyway I'm off to dinner.

Marshall Lee

This is so weird journal,

So Fi came around today talking some weird stuff about memories. I thought she didn't want me around but she was begging me to remember something. But then Ash came out of the kitchen and led her away. I don't know what's going on. My chest sort of aches. It's probably nothing. Fi left. Then so did Ashley. I guess I'm going to Ash's house again for dinner tonight.

Marshall Lee

So I was at Ash's house,  
We were about to sit down to dinner and she heard some banging outside and went to take care of the problem. Fionna comes in through the fire place like a crazy person.  
"Fionna? Fionna, what are you doing? You can't be here! Ash doesn't like me hanging out with mere mortals." And I'm worried. At the time I didn't understand why I was so worried, but I do now. But you will understand later.  
"Yeah ok. Sorry Marshall Lee, I'll go. I just gotta show you something first."  
She blew some magic powder in my face and I was in a hall. I looked in a few doors. The first one was baby Fi dancing and singing about punching things. Totes adorbs. The next door was the other day. For some reason I had forgotten that day. But she was yelling at Dumball. I poked my head in farther to listen.  
"...DARE YOU GUMBALL! I thought you were a KIND AND BENEVOLENT ruler. Marshall was in a bad spot and I was TRYING to cheer him up and you had to be a butt! Not just a butt. THE BIGGEST BUTT ON THE PLANET."  
"B-b-but my hair.." He squeaked  
"Stuff your hair! You owe Marshall an apology. There is no excuse for slapping him."  
Awww Fi stood up for me. That made my heart soar. And things were coming back to me. Then Fi popped up.  
"Hey there you are!" She glanced at the door, blushed, and closed it.  
"What is this place, Fi-bee? What's going on?"  
"This is my old house. That magic powder put you in my memories. Me and Cake were in yours before and _she_" Fi sneered in disgust. A rare occurrence, "tricked us into stealing your memory of breaking up with her. But I have a memory of the memory cuz I saw it."  
I watch the replay of my lost memory and everything comes back to me.  
"I think I'd like to wake up now Fi."  
We woke up and walked out and Ash started grumping at me about "chumps" I told her to lump off and took Fi in my arms and took off.  
We went back to my place and I awkwardly offered her something to drink.  
"I'm sorry, Marsh!" She said quickly.  
"Wha?" I replied intelligently  
"For PG. I don't know what exactly was said or why, but PG was clearly out of line."  
"Oh!" I floated closer to her, "don't worry about it" I smirk as she begins to mumble about crazy people coming one after another lately.  
"I'm used to PG being crazy Fi" I say nonchalantly.  
"What? But you two never hang." She makes a confused face. And my face heats up.  
"We... Uh... Well. We used to-, um. He's my ex." I finally spit out and she's dumbstruck. And then she laughs. And laughs. And laughs. On the ground, clutching her sides. -_-  
"It's not THAT funny Fionna the human" I drawl and she peeks up at me and I can't help but smirk.  
"I guess I just have all the crazy exes"  
"Can you really blame them for being crazy? I mean I would be junked up if you left and we are only friends. It's just cuz you're the best, _Marshmallow_" I blushed  
"Don't call me that" I grumble  
"Why not... Marshy-mwellow" she cackles and I crack a smile and attack her with tickles until she's breathless and flushed and begging for me to stop. And I just stare into her eyes still glowing with warmth and am captivated.  
"Uh Marsh? Aaa to Marshal! Come in Marshall Lee!" She pushes me up right and waves a hand in front of my face. And I grab it and hold it to my face.  
"Thank you Fi-bee." I say sincerely and I close my eyes and let her scent envelop me and I just breathe. And something happens in my chest and suddenly my limbs kind of hurt? And my chest starts hurting and my extremities are on fire. It shortly subsides and there is a strange rushing in my ears and an odd sensation all over.  
Fi, whose hand is still on my chest, looks at me.

"Marshall your heart is beating" she says astonished looking from her hand to my face. What? This is strange. Why would my heart beat after all these thousands of years? I don't know. Guess I'll have to go see my mom soon. Ew.

Marshall Lee


	15. This is NOT a diary4

Dear not a Diary no matter what Cake says,

Oh man. I did a horrible thing. It was probably the worst thing I've ever done. Ever. I thought I was being a hero and helping my best friend, but it went horribly wrong. So this witch comes to me and Cake and tells us we have to help Marshall. She told us she was his spirit animal and that she couldn't help him because she has no arms. He had placed a sleep spell on himself and we had to go in his memory other wise he would sleep forever. Maybe if I hadn't been so worried about Marshall I would have realized how fishy she was. But I didn't. So she touches my forehead with her foot so I can find the memory to wake him up and gives us sleeping powder so we and go to sleep to save him. So we go into his mind. I felt kinda bad because this is a huge invasion of privacy. But I had to save him! I saw him when he was little with this little teddy bear. He was fixing the eye. He seemed to really love it. Then little Marshall tells us to go though these cellar doors because that rhymes with memory core. Cool huh? So we do. And I see Marshall picking his nose. Gross dude. Then Marshall's mom with some fries and I was all like "don't eat those!" I know it was a memory but I couldn't help myself, the whole fry thing really messed Marshall up. So we keep going and I see Marsh with this girl. He calls her Ashley. When I saw him all happy with her, I felt a tug at my heartguts. I don't know why it bothered me. They were in my tree house and acting all cutesy. I didn't like it. We kept moving and then the Ashley girl is there again and she sold his teddy bear for a wand. He looked so mad. And sad. Then he called her some really bad names. Really bad. I just wanted to hug him. But you know, being in a memory and all, I couldn't. So we kept looking, and using my forehead dot thingy, we found what we needed and we wake up. And here's where I find out I did something bad. The witch takes the memory bubble thing we brought out and then wakes Marshall up! Then takes off her robe thing and has arms. It's totally that Ashley girl! And then I tell Marshall what happened and that his friend helped and he says she is his girlfriend! And they leave together. Turns out we were tricked into taking his memory of their break up, and now he's with the bear selling girl! I went and tried to tell him what really happened, and what Ashley did, but she came in and took me out. She told me if I came back she would do something horrible to me. Well I'm not afraid. I'm gonna save Marshall from her, I just need a plan.

Fionna.

Dear not a diary no matter what Cake says,

So I saved Marshall! Yay! I realized the only way to get him away from Ashley was to get him in my memory and then he would see what really happened between them. So we went to Ashley's and Cake started banging on this shed thing, which was this little guys house. Whoops. But anyway, it still got Ashley out of the house and I ran in to find Marshall. He started telling me that Ashley didn't like him hanging with mortals. Whatever. So I hit him with some of the sleep powder and brought him into my memory. I found him once we were inside and showed him what really happened. He looked really dejected. I felt bad. But I knew it was the right thing to do. So then he wants to wake up, so we do, and we go outside and Ashley tells me to leave. But Marshall tells her to lump off and picks me up and flies us to his house. And I start to apologize about Gumball but he says it's fine. I seem to always end up around crazy people but whatever. He says he is used to Gumball being crazy. And I was confused because they never ever hang. And Marshall tells me they used to date. I laughed so hard. It all makes sense now. I'd be crazy, too, if I ever lost Marshall and I told him so. And I called him Marshmallow. So he tickled me and then the weirdest thing happened. His heart started beating. He shrugged it off but it's weird right? Wonder what it means.

Fionna


	16. Chapter 11

Every thing in my closet smells like Fionna,

It's glorious. You probably are wondering how this happened.  
I invited Fi and Cake over to jam. Cuz jamming is awesome. And I was out of snacks. They'd be here any minute. I don't mind them being in my house but I also can't resist messing with them. So I left a note on the door for them to stay out on pain of death. So funny. So I'm out and stuff and I come back and I faintly smell vanilla. I sniff again just to make sure I am smelling properly and then I smirk. Because I know she's hiding somewhere.

"It smells like sourdough in here" I say and I hear them gasp and out of the corner of my eye I see Cake stretch them upstairs into my bedroom. My grin practically splits my face in two. I'm feeling naughty. I float up after them and sniff some more. I hear them whispering and junk. They are practically flipping out. I turn the light on and sniff again. They are in my closet. Which is nice cuz now all my clothes will smell like vanilla and sunshine and Fionna. So, to let them think they're off the hook, I sniff my shirt.

"Oh that's what stinks. Where are those dorks?" I say pretending I don't know they are in my closet. I call their tree phone and listen to the cute voice mail message and then leave one of my own.

Fi tries something ridiculous with a paper airplane that just lands in the garbage so I ignore it.

I decide to mess with them even more by working on my own stuff based on "super secret personal journals" I hear Fi flipping out again. Idk what they did but all of a sudden my lamp falls off the table. What? Anyway I go to the closet to get my broom giving them enough time to hide. While I'm cleaning up the lamp I get dirty. An idea pops into my head and I take off my shirt and drop it on the floor and float to my bathroom. I begin to turn on the faucets and I hear Fionna talking.

"Is it safe?"

"I dunno, girl. Go scope the scene."

And she's crawling across the floor and follows me into the bathroom. My grin grows as wide as vampiricly possible without shape shifting. I take my pants off and "accidentally" drop my pants on her head. It's all I can do to not laugh as I do it. She looks up at me from under my pants.

"Hi fi-bee" I wiggle my fingers at her.

She is the most delicious shade of red I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure my face might break I'm smiling so wide and I burst out laughing. She gets up and angrily throws my pants in my face.

"Awe what's wrong Fionna?" I take her arms and float between her and the door, " your face is all red." I say my eyes dropping to her lips and my voice goes husky. She looks like a fish out of water, her mouth flapping open and closed because she can't think of anything to say and I lean in closer. "What did you expect to happen when you followed me into the bathroom, hm?" I say taking her exposed hair and playing with it a little before pressing my lips to it with a knowing smirk.

"M-m-Marshall Lee what on earth do you think you are doing?" She stammers. I laugh and back off.

"Just messing with you, sunshine" I say with a small smile and rub her head roughly. "Now go get Cake out of my closet and let me get freshened up and we can jam." She nods, still cherry red, and pulls her now free arms close to her chest. "There's some food in the fridge if you are hungry." She nods again distractedly.  
So the rest of my shower is pretty uneventful and I dry off and float down stairs with my bass.

"So what do you guys wanna do tonight?" Fionna looks a bit more composed.

"I figured we could just jam. I lost the balloon I brought so I'm my own instrument tonight" she says.  
I play a little on my bass and Fi makes up some lyrics and Cake starts playing as well. And then Fi starts flopping around like a fish out of water that is also having a seizure.

"Are you ok Fionna?" I ask with concern.

"Yeah dude. I'm just dancing"

Oh. She's _dancing_.

"Fi-bee, that was not dancing. In fact I think that might have been the opposite of dancing." I say and pat her on the head. She turns red again.

"I didn't realize you were Marshall Lee the Dancing Queen." She says in a challenging way.

"More of a dancing queen then you'll ever be." I countered and stuck my tongue out.

"Ok children!" Cake interrupted, "it's late and this little kitty is tired. Do you mind if we crash here Marshall?" I turned to Cake and explained to her where the closet was with pillows and junk and she went on her way.

"Well I guess I'll just have to teach you to dance with pre recorded music" I say as I float over to my stereo.

"Who said you COULD teach me?" Oooo she's so sassy tonight. I decide to start with basics and put in some classical music cd.

"Come here" I say to her landing my feet on the floor and holding my hands out. She looks at me warily. "I promise I'm not gunna bite ya just come here, girly".

"Don't call me girly, marshmallow." She pretends to be grumps but she can't hide the grin growing on her face. She comes over and I place my hand on her waist and her face grows a little pinker. She looks so delicious. I take her small, calloused hand in mine and have her place the other on my shoulder.

"Now I know PG has danced with you a few times at his balls so we are going to start with some basic ballroom stuff just to get your dance rhythm goin." And so I waltzed with her. And she was terrible. PG must be one hell of a lead because this girl had two (possibly three) left feet. So I gave up on the waltz.

Instead I turned on some music that's more my style and put my hands on her hips. "Move like this" I say as I start swaying with her to the beat.  
She's still not great but she's doing better. I start to step closer to her and move my hand up to her waist and we're moving to the music. I spin her out and pull her back in and our eyes lock. Our faces are so close I can feel her breath on my lips and I lick them nervously and her face goes all red and all I can see or feel or hear or think is Fionna. Wonderful, beautiful Fionna. She chuckles nervously and slowly removes herself from my grip.

"I think that's enough lessons for one day dude. I'm getting kinda tired."

"Yeah." I say lamely and I rub my bite marks. Nervous habit.

"Can I maybe... Borrow some pajamas?" She asks staring at the floor and scuffing it with her toe.

"Oh sure" and now my face is hot. I'm sure I'm blushing so I turn away quickly so Fi can't see. She wants to wear my clothes. Fionna the human is gunna sleep in my house in my clothes. I don't think life gets any better than this. So I go up to my room and grab my fave shirt and my tiniest pair of boxers I can find and Change into my sleepwear while I'm at it. My sleep wear consists of black sweat pants. That's it. So I give her the shirt and boxers to change into. I think she was made for my shirts. That's all I'm saying about that.

Any way we hang for a little longer before heading up and I show her my bed and turn around to go sleep on the couch.

"Where you going marshmallow?" She asks cutely, "I don't wanna kick you out of your bed." Uhh what? I think my brains almost died of happiness overload. And that annoying beating in my chest just got louder and my face got super hot.

"It's ok Fi." But she insists. So I climb into the bed under the covers next to her.

"Marshall?"

"Yeah Fi?"

"Tonight was super funs"

"I'm glad" and she gave me a giant hug out of nowhere and turned over and fell asleep. Eventually I fell asleep too. When we woke up, Fi was all cuddled up next to me. So cute. Apparently Cake left early to go see Mochro. Fi left. I let her keep my shirt. So she didn't have to wear a dirty shirt home. Yeah that's it.  
Forget what I said before. This definitely was the best day ever.

Marshall Lee


	17. This is NOT a diary 5

**Wow, you guys are totally awesome. I don't know what happened, if somebody was sharing a link to my story around or something but my reviews and faves and stuff EXPLODED! I just want to give a shout out to all my new followers and also all you wonderful, lovely people who leave me reviews. Reviews make my heart sing. ALSO DID YOU SEE THE SNEAK PEAK FOR BAD LITTLE BOYS? OMG SO EXCITE I COULD JUST DIE HAPPY! And once again this is a chapter written by my bestest of besties Byproducts! I think thats all i have to say right now.**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear not a Diary no matter what cake says,

Everything that happened today is Cakes fault. Just so you know. We were suppose to go over to Marshall's to jam. I brought this balloon. Because balloon music is cool. When we got to Marshall's he wasn't there. But he left this note saying he would be right back and not to go in under pains of death. So me and Cake start to play cloud hunt but Cake goes in Marshall's house! And I told her to get out. But she tried to mimic me so I wouldn't think she was in there. Really, she did, and wrong even. So I go in there to get her out and Marshall comes home! So we go hide upstairs in his closet. I hear him say something smells like sourdough. Then he comes upstairs and realizes he is the one that stinks. He wonders out loud where we are and then tries to call us. Our message on our answering machine is so awesome.

I had this awesome idea with a paper airplane, but it didn't work. It so should have. Then things got worse. Marshall started singing songs from his super secret journal. This is _so_ an invasion of privacy. So Cake tries to escape through this small hole she made but this evil-looking spider come out and tries to attack us. It was horrible. Then it crawls out of the closet and knocks over a lamp. Evil spider. Then Marshall comes to the closet and I was sure we were caught but we hid in time and he just gets a broom and dust pan out of the closet. Then he heads to the bathroom to shower and I wondered if it safe and Cake tells me to go and check. So I crawl out and accidentally crawl into the bathroom. And Marshall drops his pants on my head. I could feel my whole face turn red. Marshall says hi to me, like it's no big deal I'm there. He totally knew we were here. Like the whole time. Jerk. Then he starts floating towards me and his voice drops. My heart started speeding up. I don't know why. He grabs some of my hair and kisses it! With his lips! I felt weird. I ask him what he is doing and he says he is just messing with me. Grr.

Then we are all gonna jam but I don't have my balloon anymore. So I tell them to Jam and that I will just dance. Well Marshall decides I can't dance and he needs to teach me. Whatever. Then Cake wants to go to sleep so we decide to stay the night. Cake goes to sleep and Marshall starts to teach me to dance his way. He pulled me in close and licked his lips and it makes me blush like crazy. And confuses me so I decide I should go to bed. I need to think. I ask for pj's and he gives me some of his clothes. That makes me happy inside. I change and crawl into Marshall's bed. We he goes to leave, I don't know what came over me but I ask him to stay in the bed with me. When he got in I gave him a huge hug and told that it had been a super fun night. I woke up in the morning cuddle up with him. It made me feel super special inside. He let me keep his shirt to wear home. This is way better than Prince Gumball's hair. Way better.

Fionna


	18. Chapter 12

**So I don't want to alarm you all but there are only 11 chapters left to go. I finished typing the 22nd chapter today and I was like "Well damn, I just wrote an ending if ever I saw one BUT THAT CAN'T BE IT!" so I'm writing an epilogue and then that will be it. there are some loose ends I have yet to tie up and plot holes that I will probbles never fix, but all in all I am very happy with this story. I am glad that all of you decided to come along on this ride which, for me, has been rather unpredictable, and I hope you enjoy this story even half as much as I do. Cuz I enjoy it a whole flop of a ton. If you add water to my like you get exponential growth. or something. idek it doesn't have to make sense cuz FEELS! anyway extra chapter for you today, enjoy.**

**~NFE**

* * *

So I was snooping around the tree house today,

Did you know Fi and Cake have retarded amounts of junk? cuz they totally do. Also I think Cake has a catnip problem. I found like 10 stashes. Whatever. I guess that's her stuff to deal with. I also found where Fi keeps her piece of PG's sticks it to the bottom of their couch. That's kinda funny. I think about throwing it out, y'know, to see if she would notice. I'm pretty sure she'd tell me if it went missing again. I wonder how often she actually takes it out anymore. Anyway I decide to just leave that where it is. It's not my place to throw out her... weird... mementos? is that what you would call it?

Whatever. I go to their weapon room. Fi has soooo many swords. Sometimes I think that girl is more turned on by a new swords than she ever could be by boys. and that's sort of depressing. She has SOOOO many swords. Like SO MANY. I started to count them but lost interest around 50? Cake had some weapons too but not quite as many. She usually opts for her claws or being a back up weapon for Fi.

There are lots of pics all over their tree. Mostly of Fi and Cake. there are also quite a few of Cake and Mochro. And also PG and Fi. buh. Maybe I should take some pics of me and Fi. I have to admit I'm jealous of Bonnibeaux. He's had a whole life time with Fionna compared to the 4 years I've been around. He probably knows everything about her. But then again he probably didn't care to learn about the ins and outs of Fionna the Human. Sometimes Gumball is super insensitive. He can't really get out of his own head enough. I guess that comes with being a brain. Probs also comes with being a beloved monarch. You don't really HAVE to think of other people and how they feel if nobody ever tells you you did something wrong. This train of thought is leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. I really _don't_ hate him. I guess I should just get over it and be friends with him again. Buh.

I blame Fi for this! that girl makes me crazy in the head. I swoop up into her bedroom and poke around in their closet. Her scent is really strong in here, it's nice. Also her clothes are mostly all the same, except one pink sweater and one yellow sweater. She also has a few gowns. Probably at the insistence of Cake. One thing I don't understand is if that girl hates dresses so much how come she wears skirts all the time? Doesn't bother me any though. She can wear all the skirts she wants in my opinion. I float over to her bed and flop down in it burying my face in her pillow. I don't EVER want to leave this place. And I scoop up the pillow in my arms and my hands hit something. I pull out a little blue notebook. This must be her Diary! Oh. My. Glob. She seriously hides her diary under her pillow? She's cute when she's dumb.

I thumb through it. Most of it has to do with Gummy butt. Then the date skips forward. It seems she stopped writing too much when she met me. I wonder if that's because she tells _me _everything now. and I come across an entry about the ball. I made her night. _I _made her night.

The next entry is about the time she barged in on me dancing. I'm a little embarrassed to read this but I can't for the death of me tear my eyes away. I make her feel wierd inside. I think that's a good thing? She never said any of that about PG or FP. My head bumps something. It's the ceiling. I got too excited and floated all the way up to the ceiling. oops. I think maybe now is the time to put her diary back. They'll probbles be back any minute. So I put Fi's diary back and flop onto her bed. I wasn't planning on actually falling asleep but it's hard not to with her scent all around me and this nice pile of soft furs and all the warm mushyness that is my insides.

I wake up to Fi poking my face repeatedly. I open my eyes to see her lightly blushing.

"uh hi Marsh." I grin at her sleepily and her face turns a darker shade.

"hi, Fi" I say in a low husky voice. I was having the most wonderful dream and I think Fi noticed that my pants were sort of tighter than normal. I'm not embarrassed at all. But she is, and it's too cute. She's still poking my face, and her face is pretty close to mine so I reach forward and pull her close and place a kiss on her cheek. "It's nice to wake up to your face." I whisper. and she squeaks.

"Whats your damage Marshall Lee!" she's super red and tugging at her hair nervously and I can't help but chuckle as I levitate myself out of her bed.

"No damage. At least I'm pretty sure it's not damage." She squeaks at me a little more and I can't help but laugh but then I get the feeling I should probs leave. I don't want to junk it up by moving to quickly, so I went home. very informative day at the tree house.

Marshall Lee


	19. Chapter 13

**okay so I was trying really really _really_ hard to wait to post til wednesday but I just can't cuz I'm excited and also I was wondering if, since you guys are awesome and I have all the chapters typed up, you would like it if I accelerated my post schedule? Also, since this one is done, if there is something you'd like to see in a story send a request my way! srslyyyyyy.**

**~NFE**

* * *

I think I'm the only non nocturnal vampire,

Fionna doesn't really give me much of a chance lately, not that I mind. Fi-bee is just so awesome. Totally worth the occasional massive burn. Cake is even getting accustomed to my presence, she doesn't even fluff her tail that much anymore when I hiss at her unexpectedly. That's kinda a bummer, but also kinda cool since, y'know, she doesn't like vampires and junk and she's like Fi's sister or whatever.

I've been going on all sorts of adventures with them. Saving princes, helping Prince Gumball get exotic ingredients for his "science experiments" (Read: baking projects), beating up ghosts, and making Fionna blush. Even PG has been mostly bearable. He kinda doesn't look me in the face, I bet its cuz of what Fionna said to him. But he's not picking fights either and that's a good thing.

I don't exactly know what ever happened between me and Gumball. One day we were chill and the next day everything I did was wrong and he wanted me to be all proper. It was really frustrating. I guess I let it fester. Idk. PG can be sweet when he wants to be. I should probably make up with him. I know us being butts to each other all the time weighs on Fionna. Idk.

I also should probably go see my mom soon about the crying thing, and also my heart beating. I just don't really want to go to the Night O'Sphere. It's crazy in there. and she always tries to get me to stay. gross. and also bug milk is expensive, so wasting a whole carton on a portal doesn't sound like fun to me. also Fi always worries like cray cray when I go visit my mom.

I think I want to write a song for her. For Fionna I mean. Like I feel all desperate, and fluffy, and ooey gooey messy all up insides whenever I think about her. I've had feels for people before, but none that make my organs start to do stuff again. I feel like maybe I need to tell her. but words don't seem enough. there is not a song in existence that can tell her how frantic I am right now. or how special that is. But being around her all the time lately has been super awesome. She has so much _life _in her. I get so caught up in her pace that the things I used to want seem so insignificant in comparison to the here and now. To live day-to-day is a thing I forgot about a long time ago. maybe that's why my aging stopped? I don't know. and it comes back to seeing my mother. ew.

Whatever, I think I've rambled about this junk long enough.

Marshall lee


	20. Chapter 14

Dear Journal,

Fionna is hanging out with that Flame Brat again. He says he's sorry, that he over reacted. That's an understatement. Fionna was all excited to have her "bud" back.

"No, Marshall Lee, he's _not _trying to get back with me", she says. "I'd have to be _nuts_ to go back out with him", she says. Well, Fionna the human. Girls are nuts, and so are humans (at least the one I've met is). Plus he'd have to be _stupider_ than he was to dump her not to try to get her back. She says I'm just being grumps cuz I don't like Flame Prince. Me not liking Flame Prince is a total understatement. I think he's a toolbox. A big, fiery toolbox. Not even a tool. He's a whole box of tools. Not only that, I don't trust him with Fionna. I mean what kind of idiot puts all of Aaa, including the one he's dating, at risk just so he can mess around? The biggest kind of idiot. And that person he put at especial risk was Fi. So of course I'm grumps. I don't want her falling for him again. But she's her own person, I suppose, and she can do whatever she wants. Just buds. He wants to be just buds like I want to go spend 3 hours sun tanning. Cuz I would die. Get it?

Also Gumball called. He wants to organize a surprise party for Fionna. Her birthday is coming up, apparently he'd like for me to write her a song. I was already writing her a song but he doesn't need to know that. The anger and tension between Gumball and I has lessened quite a bit. He's still uptight and ridiculously pompous, but less of a butt. Also I stopped pranking him so hard. I hate to admit it, but I'm glad not to fight with PG anymore. Maybe now we can be friends again. He's really a big softy. Well of course he's soft on the outside, he's made of gum, but I mean inside he's ooey, gooey, mushy soft. That's probbles why he gets kidnapped so much. Buh, we're probably going to have to invite Flame Prince to the party. Peegles won't like it, I sure as hell don't, but if he doesn't get invited Fi may get mad and bail.

Idek. I think Fi is coming back over later. That will be fun.

Marshall Lee

So Fi came over,

And she was covered in burns, so angry. Seriously that stupid prince better learn to keep his mits to his globbing self.

"I'm ok Marsh! Seriously" she looked at me with a small frown on her lips. I sighed.

"What was he trying to do anyway?" I say a little sullenly. She blushed.

"I don't think that's any of your business." she said primly. It kinda felt like she punched me in the stomach. I would have prefered a punch to the stomach.

"Oh, ok." I guess it really isn't any of my business. Like I've said before, she's her own person, she can do whatever she wants. Even if whatever she wants is not with me.

"Wanna invite PG over for a jam session?" she asks. I only nodded. So we called Gumball and he said he'd be over in a bit. I fiddled with my bass and floated around acting all chill but feeling all awkward. I _knew_ Fi hanging out with Flame Prince again was a bad thing. I _knew_ it. I feel used. I guess I don't have any right to feel used. But I do anyway, and her presence is just making me increasingly upset. Then Gumball got there and we were jamming and I sort of lost it a little bit and couldn't play like usual. I took my bass and threw it into the wall. I think I scared everybody.

"I'm... uhh... I'm gunna get a drink of water." I say dumbly and float into the kitchen. PG followed after me.

"Are you doing ok Marshall?" Bonnibeaux asked, a concerned tone to his voice. I laughed a high, awkward, short little laugh.

"She's just going to kill herself with that guy." I sigh and put my head to one palm. I don't even understand why I'm saying this to him of all people. "It's messing me up inside." I say more softly and a little more forlornly. Then he did something he hasn't done in a long, long time. He hugged me.

"I'm sorry Marsh." He said softly in my ear, "I'm sorry for all the things I said that day in the street, and before that." and it felt sorta like old times. And I was hurting, and confused and I DID miss him. I missed him more than I'd EVER let anyone know. so when he kissed me I just let it happen. Well I guess I more than let it happen, I reciprocated.

Then Fi walked in.

"Oh! uhm sorry guys, didn't mean to... uh... interrupt?" she said looking confused and sad and maybe a little hurt.

"Fionna... I ... uhm" I spluttered dumbly. she spread her hands in front of her stopping the jumble of words coming from my mouth.

"No, no it's ok. I just remembered me and Cake have junk to do. She called and LSP got attacked by a mob of tiny people again." she laughed nervously "He's so crazy. So uhm I guess it's bye for today." and she backed out of the kitchen then bolted for the door.

Great. I pushed Gumball away softly and leaned on the counter with my head in my hands. "What am I going to do now?" I said to nobody in particular.

Gumball just stood there, not quite sure what he should do in this situation. I wasn't mad at him and he also wasn't really in a position to comfort me. He also didn't just leave, which I sorta appreciated. I didn't really know what to do. I put my back to the counters and slid to sit on the floor, tears welling in my eyes.

PG put a comforting hand on the top of my head and I clung to his pants like a baby. It was so crazy weird.

"I'm sorry, Marsh." he said again softly.

"Whatever. I'm no good for her anyway." I said with less disinterest than intended. PG sat next to me and sighed.

"This may come as a bit of a surprise to you Marshall Lee, but I am kind of possessive." he said conversationally. I just looked at him for a second not understanding then he looked back at me and smiled and we both laughed. Sort of hysterically. "I didn't mean to ruin things for you, old friend", he said a bit more seriously, "I simply had a hard time seeing the two of you come together. I felt... left out, and also left behind. And, contrary to popular belief, I did miss you." I nodded appreciatively.

"She made my heart beat again dude." I responded. He looked astonished.

"I did not believe that was possible."

"Me either. I think I'm gonna have to go visit my mom." I made a face. I really didn't want to go see my mother.

"That's probably for the best. I don't know much about undead physiology." He replied with a sympathetic look on his face.

"I guess I should go buy some bug milk then." he nodded.

I really don't want to go see my mother. Remember that thing I said about tanning and Flame Prince? I'd rather jump into the sun than go see my mother. Oh well. Night O'Sphere here I come.

Marshall Lee


	21. This is NOT a diary 6

**Written by my lovely Fionna Byproducts! Please read and reviewwwwwwwwwwwww.**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear so not a diary no matter what Cake says,

My heartguts are all twisty and hurty. I guess this will take a little explaining. Flame Prince came over and apologized. At first I was gonna tell him to leave and I didn't want to hear it. But he kept saying he over reacted and that he was really, really sorry. SO I figured I would give him a chance to be friends. But just friends. Then he showed me that he learned flame shield which is really cool cuz like we can do stuff without me getting hurt. But then he was like trying to hang all over me and junk. It was awkward. I made sure to tell him over and over that we are just friends. amigos. compadres. homies. Most definitely _not _dating. He said that he was cool with that. That he just wanted to be friends too. I'm so glad we are on the same page! So anyway. Me and Flame Prince were hanging out and decided to go for a walk. We were talking and everything was cool until he tripped on a rock or something and started falling into a pond. I reached out and grabbed him without thinking and pulled him towards me and we toppled over the opposite way. Real graceful, right? I ended up getting some burns and Flame Prince felt so bad. So, I decided to go home before I was gonna go hang out with Marsh. You know get some ointment or something. Flame Prince started to get mad but he calmed himself down pretty quick and said he would see me later.

So after I went home, I headed over to Marshall's house and when I got there he started to get all gunked up about he burns and wanted to know what Flame Prince was trying to do. I didn't wanna tell him that I totally fell on my butt and pulled Flame Prince with me when I tried to save him. I felt kinda embarrassed about it in front of Marshall. So I told him it was none of his business. He looked really upset when I said that. I kinda felt bad so I asked if he wanted to invite PG over to jam. They have been getting along a lot better lately. When PG got there everything was going pretty good until Marshall threw his bass at the wall. I was really surprised. Marsh took off into the kitchen and PG followed him. I gave them a minute and then when I went to check on him, I saw them kissing. I think I said something about interrupting. But I don't remember I couldn't think. My tummy was all queasy and my heartguts got all twisty and I sort of wanted to throw up. Marshall started to talk but I just couldn't hear it. So I threw my hands up in front of me and told him I had to go and made something up, needed to do stuff with Cake, and helping LSP. I just knew I had to go. And fast. I ran all the way home and up the stairs before Cake could see me. I yelled some thing about being tired and wanting a nap and that she should just keep playing BMO. I crawled into my bed and started to cry. I hurt so bad. But why did it hurt. I mean my crush on PG was over. Was it because of Marshall? Well I guess it doesn't matter because it looks like PG and Marshall are getting back together. This blows so hard. Stupid heartguts.

Fionna


	22. Chapter 15

**srsly you guys thanks for all the reviews and follows! Please don't hate on PG too much, I promise he redeems himself. Also I have come to the conclusion that I am just incapable of writing anything that isn't incredibly filled to the brim with angst. I was trying to write a fluffy fiolee oneshot and then my hands were just like 'nope here's some angst for you though.' srsly it's a problem. I'm made of angst. Anyway, here have some night o'sphere. OH and any music Marshall Lee "writes" is actually marianas trench. Cuz marianas trench is awesome and I'm unoriginal.**

**~NFE**

* * *

My mom is such a butt,

She keeps dodging my questions. The only thing she said is "You fell in love?" with raised eyebrows and this stupid look on her face. Anything else she says is lame excuses for nonsense to get out of explaining this dilemma to me. Cuz honestly the day my mother has any sort of pet, boyfriend, other kid, starts baking, etc. is the day the whole Night O'Sphere freezes over. I mean seriously. It's my mother. I guess it's not so bad, though, spending time in the Night O'Sphere. I'm actually treated with the dignity, respect, and fear that comes with being royalty among demons while I'm in this place. It's sort of refreshing. I mostly stay inside and work on my song for Fionna's birthday. I really hope it says everything I want it to say. I've actually written a few songs. What can I say? The music's just been flowing.

Oh also Cake got a new cell phone. Why do I know this? because she's sent me a hundred stupid pictures. and like 50 stupid videos. but at least half of those have Fionna in them. So anyway I called her back to complain at her. Somehow this ends up as them coming to visit? what? Cool anyway tho. So I opened up a portal into their tree house and pop out.

"Marshall Lee!" Both of them yelled, Cake moved her camera phone from them onto me.

"You guys wanna come party in the Night O'Sphere with me? I'm visiting with my mom and it's craaaaaaaaazy boring." I said rolling my eyes.

"Whoa, wait a minute Marshall Lee! Last time I saw your mom I sliced open her soul sack." she said making a slicing motion with her hands. Her overly violent nature was quite charming, also a bit disturbing when turned towards my mother.

"Oh no, she's totally chill now." I said and gave her a reassuring smile, and she smiled back at me.

"Ok, but I'm keeping a look out for that old lady in case she pulls any sneak attacks!" She said enthusiastically while karate chopping the air and posing all action like. I snorted a little holding my laughter in.

"Don't be a wiener, dog. Cake are you coming?" Cake finally put her camera phone down and followed us into the portal.

So we go through the portal and Fi and I go straight for the instruments. It's been a while since I saw her and I'm super excited. I don't tell her this. It's still pretty awkward, and she's still hanging with Flame Prince too. Whatever, I shouldn't let it bother me today. I strum my banjo, making sure it's in tune and junk.

"So what do you want to play Mar-Mar?" she shakes her tambourine questioningly.

"Welllllllll," I drawled sorta reluctantly, "I'm working on a few songs, but I don't think they are ready yet."

"ooooo Sing one!" I was scared that it would get too awkward again and I looked down at my hands, busying them by producing a short melody. "Come on, Marsh."

"marshmalloooooooooowwwwwwwww ww."

"Marshing band"

"Marshed Potatoes!" seriously she called me marshed potatoes. I couldn't not laugh.

"Okay! Fine! Just stop saying those things. Also I warned you it's not ready yet so don't laugh." so I start playing.

"Testing, Testing I'm just suggesting, you and I might not be the best thing.

Exit Exit some how I guessed it right. Alright!

But I still want ya want ya don't mean to taunt ya,

If you leave now I'll come back and haunt ya

You'll remember, return to sender Now, na-owwwww

"well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it!

Back before I lost my self somewhere, somewhere in it.

"I've been stuck now so long

We just got the start wrong

one more last try, I'ma get the ending right,

You can't stop this, and I must insist that you

Haven't had enough" I looked at Fi's face and immediately stopped singing and blushed. Her face was all screwed up in thought.

"I told you it wasn't ready," I grumbled when she asked why I stopped.

"But it's awesome!" she said, "I'm sure Gumball will love it." my face fell even further and I fell out of the air with a swift thud.

"I didn't write it about Gumball, Fi." I said looking away. "but whatever. let's jam something else." So we played some nonsense tune and made up some dumb lyrics and

laughed about them. Then my mother came in. Cake was taking video again with her phone. Seriously, doesn't she have anything better to do?

"There you are, Marshall Lee! Huh?" She turned her disgusting bulbous second head towards Cake and growled a bit before recognising her. "Oh, hello cat. Hello Fionna."

Wonderful. I hadn't already made this awkward enough my mom now had to help.

"Stay away from me old lady!" Fi said and squatted down and pointed at my mom while shaking her tambourine in what, I assume, was supposed to be a threatening manner. Her duck face she had going totally ruined it though. Was not threatening at all.

" Now Fionna, Come on there's no bad blood here. Come on let's bury the hatchet," my mom said while proceeding to pick Fi up, and press her to her face. I'm so embarrassed, "See how I'm not killing you?"

"Ugh, mom, stop!" I groaned at her. she straightened up a bit and turned to me with Fi under her arm.

"Alright I don't want to embarrass my little boy," She set Fionna down and walked over to me, "So, young man, have you thought about my offer?" I only grunted, not wanting to have this stupid conversation AGAIN.

"What offer Marshall Lee's mom?" Cake chimed in and my mother looked at her and chuckled.

"I want Marshall Lee here to take over the Night O'Sphere. Finally join the family business."

"Business? Mom, what do you even do?" Seriously, whenever I come visit she's just messing around in our house. I never see her do anything. She moves to the window and beckons to me and Cake.

"Check it out sweetie. See how chaotic it is out there? How everyone's confused and frustrated? The Night O'Sphere is sustained by chaos." that was actually relatively informative.

"Huh, well I just don't see myself doin this biz." I said hoping she would drop it.

"Ok- but I know you'll come around eventually, or maybe you won't. I dunno, you're an independent guy." She yawned and showed all the teeth in her wide gaping maw. "Well I'm gonna take a nappy... Oh I almost forgot." She pulled an amulet from around her neck and a second later she was naked.

"MOM!" I shouted blushing furiously.

"Whoops!" She laughed, "You should put this amulet on. It'll grant you wishes, for, like, ponies, or whatever kids like." My blush got darker.

"Mom, i'm 1000 years old."

"HA! Yes you are sweetie." And she rubs my head like I'm a little kid, "Mommy's little monster." My blush gets deeper and I turn to Fi.

"Look, let's just play something." I said as my mother slinked (or is it slunk? Idek) away.

"Ok."

`"I know you just wanna give your little boy the world. But momma i'm not such a little boy, I've got my own life, I've got my own plans, I hope you understand and like the way that I am because I want your respect and I wanna be here but I don't Want to rule the Night O'Sphere." I finished my short song and sighed. I looked at Fi and then at mother's Amulet. I really wanted her to be mine, so I wished and put the amulet on.

I was suddenly enveloped in a well-tailored suit and my head grew about a hundred times to large and there were tentacles everywhere. I remember watching myself have the girls thrown into prison, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I had become THE Abadeer. Yeah Abadeer is my last name, but it's also a title. whatever.

So I became the Abadeer and I lost myself. Well, I was lost to the outside world. I was still me deep down in my heartguts, but all the chaotic evil swirling around inside me had completely taken over. Contrary to popular belief I am not an evil person, unlike my mother, so I was overwhelmed. Think of it as being in a room devoid of light after living in the sunshine for your whole life. I just curled up inside myself and thought for what felt like eternity.

I thought about Fionna, I thought about Gumball, I thought about my mother, and myself. But mostly Fionna. I wondered what she was doing. If she escaped the Night O'Sphere. What she did when she hung out with Flame Prince. Why she was burned all over that day. The more I thought about Fionna, the more things flashed through my mind, things I never saw myself, like the amulet knew everything about everything.

I saw her in a cage with a whole bunch of bananas. Gross. I saw her with Flame Prince the day they met. But it wasn't from my point of view. I saw the whole fight they had when they broke up. I saw their whole relationship. Right up to the day I messed everything up.

She was hanging out with him and he was all like, "Hey will you help me with something." She nodded enthusiastically. Of course she did.

"I've been practicing this thing and I'd like to try it out for real." He said screwing up his face in concentration, he intoned some magical incantation thrusting his hands in every direction then poked Fi on the forehead.

"Ouch dude!" she smacked his hand away. "Hey how come smacking you didn't hurt?" She said flexing her unburnt hand. He was smiling and scooped her up into a hug.

"I figured out how to touch you, Fifi" He breathed into her ear. She tried to push him away.

"Dude, YOU dumped ME remember?" she said blushing and looking uncomfortable.

"I told you I was sorry. Come on Fifi." he still held her close. She brought her arms between them and pushed him away forcefully, turning around to hide her upset face.

"And I forgave you, that doesn't mean I'm just going to come running back to you just because we can touch now." She said quietly. He came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

"Please, Fifi?" and she let him. I pushed the borrowed memories away. I KNEW something was up. I just KNEW it. FP doesn't want her back like I wanted to be the Abadeer. I sullenly focused on what was happening outside my new disgustingly giant, bulbous head.

"Hanna Abadeer!" What? Why is Fi here?

"How dare you chumps trespass here?" The evil me boomed.

"We just wanna go home, Man" Cake said.

"Yeah, Why'd you lock us up Abadeer?" my heart ached, I don't remember what happened for a good part of... well, I don't even know how long. "When Marshall Lee Finds out about this it's gunna stir up some heavy mother/son issues." Fionna doesn't even remember that it was me who knocked her out. I must have hit her really hard. my tentacle hands summon a cloud as I scream at them.

"No one leaves the Night O'Sphere!"

"Aw come on man!" Cake said dodging my zappity rays. I think my reluctance to hurt the two girls was throwing off the evil me's aim.

"No one! No one leaves the Night O'Sphere!" I screamed again zapping at them with my small cloud. To my horror, I actually caught Cake, "Come with me, you juicy little mortal soul!" she managed to squeeze through a key hole then open up the door bashing me in the head a few times and ushering Fionna through to the portal. I had never been so grateful to that little cat.

I followed them into the portal growling. Cake tied me up in her limbs.

"We don't want to hurt you, Abadeer, Just let us go!" My tentacle hands curl their way out of Cake's limbs and smash her upside the head. My evil self is laughing and I just feel sick. Well, if a psyche _can_ feel sick. Fi turns around and pulls out her demon tooth sword she's been toting and slices open my second head. I take this opportunity to come back to the surface and pop out of the giant, tentacled monstrosity.

"What the?"

"-Marshall Lee?!" the girls are dumbfounded.

"I'm gunna close this portal. You're forbidden to come back to the Night O'Sphere!" I say, and my strength is fading as I toss the ladies from the portal. My eyes are prickly again because this is possibly the last time I ever get to see Fionna the Human.

"But Marshy, Let us help you!" She screams desperate to be heard over the whooshing noise of the portal closing. I think I see tears in her eyes as well.

"It's too late! Stay away from me. Forever!" I shout to her as the portal finally pinches shut and I'm sucked back inside the monster of pure evil that has been afflicted upon me. This is too painful so I just shut my consciousness off for a while.

The next thing I remember is coming too in Fionna's arms as she passes me off to Cake. She put on the amulet and became the Abadeer, gave up her purity just to save me. Before she completely loses herself she throws Cake and I through the new portal she created to get here. She turns her disgusting Abadeer face to me.

"Marshall Lee..." I'm hoping her purity was enough to stave off the complete, unadulterated evil in the amulet, "NO ONE LEAVES THE NIGHT O'SPHERE!" Cake Grabs me and stretches out wide to protect me as tentacle hands reach toward us. Suddenly I hear a thump, and Cake retracts, and we look over to see Fi on the floor gasping for breath and clutching her chest. I look back through the portal and see my mother, she waves to me.

"Marshall Lee! Uh, I wonder what happened to her" She rubbed the back of her head and shrugged, "Kids these days! Am I right?"

"Lady, Seriously?" Cake said nonplussed.

"Mom, you... tricked me." I said upset, she just smiled at me, "Mom, that sucks."

"I know I'm sorry, but I thought you'd want to... Want to make your mother proud, and y'know, take over the Night O'Sphere."

"Yeah, I want you to be proud. I want you to be proud of me." I say a little hurt. My eyes are prickly again but I'm NOT crying in front of my mom.

"-No, I didn't mean... Honey, of course I'm proud of you." She smiled at me and I blushed.

"Mom..."

"And your friends, They're alright. That political rap, Pretty Great."

"Ok, ok, I gotta go now mom."

"You're gunna be ok Marshall" She says. what? I close the portal

"Woof, what a nightmare. Man Fi, my mom actually likes you, tch, I don't wanna hang out with you anymore." of course I'm joking. Who would ever not want to be around Fionna? and she just lays there on the floor exhausted, so I pick her up and take her to her bed. I lean down to kiss her forehead, then I remember that she's with FP again and so I don't. and I fly out of her window.

Marshall Lee


	23. Chapter 16

Dear Journal,

Rehearsal went well with Gumball before the dude doesnt jam much anymore but he still has an awesome voice, also skills with instruments. Anyway we rehearsed and rehearsed about ten times. I don't even know how I was feeling. nervous and happy and excited I guess. but I think mostly nervous. cuz, like, it's Fionna's birthday party. and also I was planning on singing a love song, and also she was taken. bluh. So anyway PG finished up rehearsal with me and went on his way to make sure everything was perfect. Cuz _everything_ that guy does has to be _just right_. Seriously, you'd think he was royalty or something. Ok so maybe he is. whatever. idec.

So I helped Gummy stick some stuff to the ceiling and put up streamers and junk. There weren't too many people around, and it _was_ for Fi so I _supposed_ I could allow myself to be genuinely helpful this time. Though it is more fun to annoy Pringles than help him when he's acting all _perfect_. He totally kept glancing at me to see if (or when) I was going to make a move, or cause trouble. It was almost as much fun to keep him guessing as pranking him is. _almost_. So I called him out on his watching me and sniggered as he spluttered indignantly. I plucked his crown off his head and put it on.

"Well, I never. How could you even suggest such a thing Marshall Lee!" I said regally, puffing my chest out in mock indignation.

"Now see here!" he said, arms akimbo with an angry blush staining his face. I floated above him copying him and carrying on til he stomped his foot. "That is quite enough Marshall." I swooped down in front of him.

"Sorry, guy, I couldn't resist" I smirked at him as he snatched his crown off my head and straightened it atop his own muttering under his breath. the rest of decorating and stuff was pretty boring. it was about 2 hours more before people started arriving. Fi was late. Cake was probs trying to physically stuff her into the dress she ended up showing up in. Fi HATES dresses.

She was wearing this light blue dress with a scalloped, tiered skirt. Each tier was progressively lighter til the bottom-most was white. it came down to about her knees and accented her beautiful eyes well. Cake also seemed to have confiscated her bunny hat. Personally, I liked this. So she comes in and looks around all nervous, and I was going to go say hi, but then that stupid matchstick got to her first. So instead I stood near Gumball and wished silent death upon the intruder.

"Why did we invite _him_ again?" I said, not taking my eyes off the younger couple.

"It's her birthday, we had to invite her friends. _All_ of them." He replied between greeting his guests. I soon saw my moment, however, when Fi went to get some punch (FP is afraid of anything liquid cuz, y'know, he's fire), and quickly seized it.

"Hey lady, how bout a dance?" I said quietly into her ear while wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her close. She flailed her arms a bit and I felt her face heat up next to mine.

"H-hey Marshall Lee" she squeaked and I let her go chuckling lightly.

"Happy birthday." She smiled a small smile at me. Just then Gumball made his way over to us.

"Marsh, it's almost time." He said.

"Time for what?" Fi asked, eyeing me like I was about to do something terrible.

"Time for your birthday present." I said and winked.

"Oh geez" She said blushing, not the type to normally enjoy ridiculous amounts of attention. PG and I made our way up to the stage. this time I left my bass to the side for the opportunity to fully perform while I sang. PG took his place by the second mic, picking up his guitar and I took center stage.

"Hello Candy Kingdom!" I said, and the crowd all turned to pay attention, a few cheering. "Tonight we are here to honor a very special little lady. Fionna the Human!" The spotlight turned brightly onto Fionna and everyone cheered this time. She blushed and wiggled her fingers sheepishly. "Now I know it's your special day and all Fi, but I hope you wont mind if I steal the spotlight for a bit to sing this song I wrote especially for you."

"It's all yours dude!" she yelled over the crowd which was followed by a group chuckle.

"You heard her boys!" I said to the band. Flame Prince had made his way over to her again. It seems he had already placed the heat sheild spell over her as well because he casually put his arm around her. She shrugged it off. what? Whatever. song time. So the music began to play and I started to move with it. Rocking back and forth slowly as I got the beat, then Gumball picked up with his guitar and I approached my mic stand.

"Gonna make a heart-throb out of me  
Just a bit of minor surgery  
These desperate times call for desperate measures" I sang running a hand down my face and chest then reaching out towards the crowd, towards Fionna.

"I'll give you something to cry about" I pulled my shirt up a little bit, half the crowd swooned. I couldn't tell if Fi was swooning tho. I was sorta lost in the moment. Performing was almost as potent a drug as the lady I was performing for.  
"Show some skin, and would be cache  
How could you let this get to desperate measures now?" I was gyrating and swaying to the beat,

"For a first effort this,  
Feels kinda last-ditch  
I guess this just  
Got kinda drastic  
Trust us you just fell off the bus, baby" I stopped my frantic movements quickly and found Fionna in the crowd again, reaching out towards her.

"I can't let this, I can't let this go

(oh, oh, oh, ohohohoh oh, oh, oh, ohohohoh)

"I can't let this, I can't let this go

(oh, oh, oh, ohohohoh oh, oh, oh, ohohohoh)

"I can't let this, I can't let this go

"When I got you right where I wanted you  
I've been pushing for this for so long" I ran my hands upwards over my body to land on my lips. my fingers delicately touching them.  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now

"I can't let this, I can't let this -" I grabbed the mic and rose up off the stage flipping and gliding over the crowd to the thrilling cheers.  
I landed in front of Fionna and danced around her.  
"Have a piece of Candy Kingdom dream  
Open up, and swallow, on your knees  
And say "Thank you"  
I'd like some desperate measures, please"

I trailed my hand on her shoulders as I moved around her  
"For a first effort this,  
Feels kinda last ditch" I grabbed her hand and spun her out.  
I guess this just  
Got kinda drastic"I spun her back in, holding her close, her back to me, and swaying our hips in time with the quick beat  
"Trust us, you just fell off the bus, suckers" I glanced at FP and smirked.  
"Yeah, well, payback is a mother fucker" and I spun Fi away from me again and glided back over the crowd.

"I can't let this, I can't let this go

"When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now

"I can't let this, I can't let this go

I landed myself back on the stage and began to stagger around in time with the music as the beat became a little more staccato.  
"Go Forever, for worse, or better  
My poor heart will only surrender  
Go forever, for worse, or better  
My poor heart will only surrender, now

"I can't let this, I can't let this go

"When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now

"I can't let this, I can't let this go

"When I got you right where I want you  
I been pushing for this for so long  
Kiss me, just once, for luck  
These are desperate measures now

"I can't let this, I can't let this go" The last few words of the song came out a little breathy and I looked for Fi's face in the crowd. Only I couldn't see it because Flame Prince had attached his face to it. And she was flailing around wildly. So I acted in what I believed was Fi's best interest and quickly snatched up the punch bowl and dumped it on Flame Prince dousing his flames long enough to allow Fi to breathe and recover. It seemed flame shield wore off while the matchstick was raping her face. excuse me, while the _dead_ matchstick was raping her face.

He rose slowly off the floor as Fi gingerly poked at her burnt face. I glared at him and stood protectively in front of Fionna.

"This is none of your business _blood sucker_" he said wiping the punch from his face and flicking it off his hands.

"Do you even realize how much you just hurt her?" I hissed back my eyes glowing red and my heart thundering away in my chest. How do people deal with having working organs? The noise is so distracting. The stupid campfire finished wringing out his hair and burst back to orange-y red life as we stared each other down.

"Not as much as I'm going to hurt you!" He yelled as his flames grew bigger and he came at me. I met him head on tackling him to the ground into the puddle of punch he came out of. His flames were too large at this point to be completely quenched like they had been the first time but I had the satisfaction of seeing him wince. He roared once again, his flames growing even hotter and I yelled back as my flesh was burned.

Candy people were screaming and crying and popping in fear everywhere as Fionna and Cake and Gumball tried to usher them all away from our fighting. I had ceased to hold back as I felt my flesh burn almost to the bone and I, too, grew in size and my human façade vanished. My massive hand crashed into the side of his face and sent him flying through the wall out into the night air. I grabbed my axe bass from the stage and followed him out.

"When a lady says _no_ it means _no._" I hissed through giant fangs as I brought my axe down sharply. He dodged just in time and my axe was buried in the ground. He tackled me and held me to the ground his body burning me alive.

"Fionna is _MY_ friend and I'll do what _I_ like with her!" The immature prince screeched back at me. I grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it in his face and he screeched again. all my skin was cracked and bleeding and there were more than a few spots where you could see my bones clearly. I was starting to feel woozy but my anger allowed me to push through. I bellowed at him again as I drove him into the ground near a particularly sandy patch and spread my bat like wings and started to kick up sand. Flame Prince spluttered and coughed and started to diminish in size.

Just when I had him where I wanted, I felt something bounce off of me and I looked behind me. Fionna had pulled her shoe off and thrown it at me. She threw her _shoe_ at me. Her _shoe. _wtf?

"MARSHALL LEE YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW OR I WILL KICK YOUR UNDEAD BUNS SO HARD YOU WILL WISH YOUR MOTHER HAD EATEN YOU INSTEAD OF YOUR FRIES." I glanced back to FP to see he was down to a completely manageable size and stopped flapping. Note to self, don't pick fights with fire elementals. it hurts. As I shrunk back down to my normal size Fi's eyes grew large with worry. I think I maybe had one square inch of unburnt flesh on my entire body and my thick dark blood was oozing from every crack, burn, and deep wound. I swayed a bit and the next thing I remember is being in the candy hospital in Gumball's castle writing this. I'm still alive so I guess Fi's not mad enough to leave me to die. Score?

Marshall Lee


	24. Chapter 17

**So when I was writing this chapter i wrote like three different versions and mixed and matched til it came out awesome. This is one of my fave chapters for the whole story so I hope you like it to! Please enjoy and review! (and I know the song I put in the last chapter doesn't completely read as a love song but marshall is messed up in the head so give him a break.)**

**~NFE**

* * *

Being in the globbing infirmary sucks.

First, Dr. IceCream keeps coming in and flipping out at me every time I pull out my journal. She walked in the other day right as I was putting it down and she tried to take it away. Spouting some nonsense about "skin healing" and "keep your bandages on" and "Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want" psh. whatever. I can totally do whatever I want. Whats she gunna do to stop me? wrap me in bandages? I'm the King of All That Nightmares are Made of, she's just a doctor that's also an ice cream cone. whatever.

So after Dr. Keep-Your-Bandages-On-Or-I'll-Sedate-You informed everyone I was conscious, Fi burst into my room and painfully attached herself to my chest, bawling her eyes out and sniffling grossly. Like, it was so disgusting and endearing and _painful._ Srsly. Snot and tears EVERYWHERE.

"Uh. Fi. Half my chest is missing," I said with a wince. This was apparently the wrong thing to say cuz she clinged harder and sobbed louder. Each mighty heave of her chest sent stabs of pain through my entire body. I was totally playing it cool though, because if I almost lost me, I would cry like a fool, too. I'm just that awesome. But honestly, it was painful. like being-burned-alive-then-somebody-is-digging-their-fingers-into-your-exposed-bone painful. Cuz that's what was happening. Even tho there was a bandage in the way. But I let her cry herself out patting her head gently and trying not to wince to hard when she squeezed and sobbed. Then she wiped her face on her sleeve and punched me. _hard_.

"_OW_ Fi what the junk?!" I said glaring at her and rubbing the spot she punched.

"That's for being a giant globbing butt and ruining my party andalmostdyingandmakingmewor ryaboutyou." She glared at me red-faced. I was sort of touched.

"Aw, Fi-bee... I'm sorry." I said giving her a soft smile, "How's your face?" I asked reaching for her so I could feel it.

"My face?" I guess she had completely forgotten WHY I had fought in the first place. That's sort of cute, and also it angers me how easily she forgives people sometimes.

"Yeah, y'know, Flame Prince, the whole reason I'm in this situation?" I said trying to keep my anger in check. It wasn't her fault at all.

"myfaceisfine" she mumbled pulling away from my outstretched hand. I frowned and then winced cuz half my face is like cracked to hell. too many facial expressions.

Then Gumball came in and saved me from the awkward direction this conversation had gone in.

"Oh, hello Fionna." He smiled pleasantly at her and she blushed. The candy prince's attention then turned towards myself and relief mixed with concern over took his face. "I'm glad you're finally awake, Marshall." he said quietly, as if talking any louder would break the fragile new tissue and skin forming on my burned up body. I flashed my signature toothy grin at him.

"Aw, did the widdle candy prince miss me?" he scowled at me and I snickered. Fionna started to fiddle with her hands.

"Well guys, since PG is here to look over things, I'm just gonna go. I gotta go tell everyone you're ok!" Fionna said waving and quickly slipping out the door.

"Oh, ok bye Fi!" I called after her, half my sentence meeting the door rather than her ears. PG settled himself in the chair beside my bed.

"She was really worried about you, you know." He said seriously. I looked down and scratched the back of my head not sure what to say, and winced as the skin on my arm protested and cracked from the motion. "What happened?" He questioned. I grumbled incoherently at my lap. I didn't really want to talk about it, and also I was tired and in pain. Oh so much _pain_. Gummy sighed and pinched the bridge of his perfect, pink nose.

"You ruined Fionna's birthday, my party, and scared a good third of my guests to death and you won't even give me an explanation?"

"It wasn't even my fault!" I hissed back crossing my arms in front of my chest, "That stupid brat started the whole thing."

"Marshall Lee." He said in that you-are-not-a-child-so-stop-acting-like-one tone I've heard from him a thousand times before.

"Bonnibeaux." I said mirroring his posture and tone. It hurt to move. We just glared at each other til he relented throwing his hands up.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about it. I'm just glad you aren't dead." I snorted.

"I wasn't _that_ close to true death."

"You could have fooled me."

"What are you? My mother?"

"If I say yes are you going to sing at me about those stupid fries?" A grin tugged at the corner of his mouth and I was caught off guard by the sarcastic reply. My mouth open dumbly, PG just stifled his laughter and we chatted for a while. It was... nice. Until Dr. Icecream came and shooed him out and insisted I get some rest. I better be out of here soon, Idek how much longer I can sit in this globbing bed.

Marshall lee


	25. Chapter 18

**I woke up this morning to the sweetest review I ahve ever received. I don't make a habit of responding to specific reviews in my authors notes but the review was from a guest so I can't do it any other way, Timelordfionna you set me up to have a wonderful day today with your very kind words! Thank you so very much!**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear Journal,

Did I mention that _being in this globbing infirmary sucks_? Cuz it totally does. Fi snuck me out a few times to prank on PG. Ruining his cakes, knocking over his incompetent guards, leaving notes that say he smells like dog buns everywhere. That was pretty fun, but then we always get yelled at byDr. Get-Back-In-Bed-Or-I'll-Tie-You-To-It. Seriously, That doctor has some sort of death wish threatening me like that. Fi's been staying in my room through the night a lot too. I tell her to go get some sleep but she always passes out in the chair with her head on my bed and drools all over. Not that I mind. At least, I don't mind too much. As long as she doesn't get disgusting amounts on me. Well, even then I don't think I could bring myself to mind.

She tries to stay up all night with me. I know she shouldn't but I can't help myself. Also, I almost died or whatever, so why not indulge myself a bit and revel in her company? She tells me about all her daytime adventures, and all the algebraic things she found, and monsters whose butts she has kicked, and all the mud puddles she's rolled in. About all the candy she's eaten, the pile of laundry in the tree fort that's taller than her, the even bigger pile of dirty dishes. I tell her how you can't see any bone any more, and how Dr. IceCream is crazy annoying, how PG takes time to visit each day, and that I'm feeling better. She smiles and hugs me. I hugged her back and took the opportunity to snatch the hat off her head.

"Marshall Lee, you give that back." She pouted sleepily at me.

"Sorry, Fi, I can't hear you over the sound of how awesome I am."

"Mar-mar, that doesn't even make any sense."

"I know you are but what am I." she gave me a look.

"Seriously?" she asked, somewhat incredulous. I smirked

"Seriously?" I mocked back.

"Don't even make me get it myself." She glared and I just kept grinning at her. She stood up and reached over me trying to grab the hat from me. I yawned lazily and held it away to the side. She leaned over the bed, over my legs, lifting her feet up off the ground and swiping at it, still barely out of her reach. She scooted herself farther onto the mattress and I moved the hat just in time for her to miss and plopped it on my head. She sat up and pouted, sticking her lower lip out at me.

"Give me my hat, Marsh." she said red-faced, I wasn't sure if it was embarrassment or exertion.

"Come and get it, Fi" she lunged and tried to swipe it off my head but I was too quick for her. I snatched it and held it up above us and she crash landed onto my chest. _Ow._ I sucked it up though, and flashed my mischievous smile. She sat up, now straddling my waist and bouncing around, trying to get the hat I was keeping away from her. This way and that, struggling to reach up high or far to the side, trying to snatch it as I passed it behind my back to my other hand. Stretching and moving and _writhing_ on top of me with the cutest little noises sneaking out of her mouth. I _really_ don't think she understands what she can do to boys, cuz having a girl like Fi bouncing around on your lap is _seriously_ distracting. Finally she pinned my arm to the wall and grabbed her hat from my hand and threw her arms up in victory. Every time the girl moved it sent a jolt of electricity through me. I looked up at her cheerful face and licked my lips and nervously scratched at my bite marks.

"Fi, I..." my voice came out strained and husky. And maybe a little weak. I felt sort of pathetic. Her face went pink as my arms laced around her and I hugged her tightly to my chest, inhaling that scent that was uniquely Fionna.

"Marshall... I... Wha.." I looked up at her face, an unsure expression painted under a bright pink blush, and I just stared. She leaned forward and, as her unruly blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders and into my face, she kissed me. Short, insecure, sweet, and innocent. Just a quick press of the lips. Momentary even. but it happened. It totally happened.

As she leaned back, she looked around and chittered nervously and yanked her hat back on her head.

"I should get home." she said, slipping off of me and off the bed, watching her feet sheepishly.

"Fi-bee, wait, I-" but her feet were too quick for my lame, thick, emotion-adled tongue to catch her. She had slipped through the door and vanished into the pink, pink hallways. Was this a victory? or a set back? Idek. I pressed my fingers to my lips, trying to savor the feeling I glimpsed for but a moment, her chapped lips pressing to mine. A bit clumsy, and all too sweet.

Marshall Lee


	26. Chapter 19

**So I know you were all probably hoping for another Fionna chapter after what happened in the last chapter but nope. have some more unsure angst cuz thats what marshall does. eats the red out of stuff and be's mopey. and as far as the naughty-ness of the last chapter goes, i was going for fionna not understanding the effect she was having cuz she has had limited interation with men in a romantic/sexual capacity. okies enjoy. its tiny.  
**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear journal,

In the last week or so of my recovery Fi and I have not been alone together. Yeah, I know. She has a boyfriend. Tch. Whatever. It's frustrating. This feeling that she doesn't trust me. Normally I really wouldn't care, but this is Fionna. She trusts EVERYBODY. And, until recently, me especially. I wasn't even the one that kissed her. Okay, well, maybe I hugged her and made things get all weird in the first place, but SHE kissed ME. I didn't even have time to really enjoy it. What reason have I given her to not trust me? I mean the list can't be that long can it? And until now, because of a stupid little peck, that list didn't mean anything. Gah.

Bonnibeaux says I need to relax and that it will work itself out. That she will come to me or whatever. Idek. I don't even know what the flame brain situation is. Are they still dating? Or did she finally dump that idiot? Probably still dating. At least I'm out of that stupid bed now. I get to go home and play my bass and don't have to worry about constant visitors. It is definitely awesome how many people actually cared enough to stop in while I was healing, like, life-affirming and all that jazz, but people tire me the flip out. It's still daytime tho so I can't leave to go home yet and I'm bored. the candy kingdom is boring. And with Fi being all weird it's just not much fun around here. PG's castle is still being rebuilt, so he's too busy to distract at the moment. Maybe I'll just grab one of his umbrellas and go home. Ugh they are all pink. Spluh. Bon-Bon hates it when I suck the pink out of his stuff. Oh well, that's what he gets for being an Inattentive host.

Marshall lee


	27. Chapter 20

**I am aware that the last chapter was really really really short, that is why i posted two in one day cuz they were both sort of short, as far as how uneventful it was, not every part of every story can be super interesting tho I am quite aware of how lack luster it was I felt it was necessary to set up for the next giant drama bomb. I can't just throw out drama bombs all willy nilly somebody might get hurt! so here, have some drama and I hope you like this chapter better than the last one!**

**ALSO! I am working on another chapter story for yall and in the mean time working on some smaller pieces too! If you are interested, send me a prompt and I will dedicate a story to you or something. PLEASE HELP ME EXCERCISE MY CREATIVE MUSCLES! any prompt, you can specify characters or not, it can be one word or a whole scenario.**

**~NFE**

* * *

Party pat throws the rockingest parties,

She totally asked my band to play at her party and we were stoked. Like so stoked. So we rehearsed all week. Non stop. I had to rebuild all the callouses on my fingers cuz, you know, all that retarded junk with the fire brat, so there was more than a little blood but who even cares? We did a set at one of the most awesome parties ever.

Anyway so the day of the party arrives and I'm so stoked. I didn't even realize all the songs I picked were songs I wrote about or specifically for Fionna. We weren't on right away tho so we got some dancing in before our stage call. I thought I caught sight of bunny ears in the crowd but I figured it was just my mind playing tricks on me.

So I was dancing with lots of different people. Mostly some fine ladies, cuz hey, it's a party. I'm not even taken so there's nothing to feel bad about. Dancing a little close with a few people and I thought I saw bunny ears again, just barely, out if the corner of my eye. Whatever. Just my brain being stupid. I dismissed it.  
It's almost our turn so we head to the stage to set up and begin our set. The party was already in full swing so instead of announcing ourselves as usual we just went right into our first song, Desperate Measures, then You Haven't Had Enough, then a few more. We ended with our newest song and right as it was starting I spotted Fi in the crowd and my insides instantly got all twisty and stupid.

As the song starts I stand behind the mic stand and stare at Fionna.  
"Can I have your attention? Whoa Whoa Whoa  
I just open my mouth  
Is it clear?  
Is it loud for you?"

Once I realized I was staring I looked away, hopefully the crazy blush on my face can be attributed to the harsh heat of the stage lights.

"You just need me to be stable  
But I won't be able  
To keep it together again  
Now don't pretty please me  
You're not making it easy to slow me down

"It's no wonder  
I'm not eating  
I'm not sleeping  
You say  
Sing, sing to me  
Sing me something I need  
Sing new, sing good  
Grod I wish that I could

"Are you hearing me now? whoa, whoa, whoa  
Hear the sad little sounds as they fall from my mouth whoa, yeah

"You just need me to be stable  
But I won't be able  
To keep it together again  
(To-gether again)  
Now don't pretty please me  
You're not making it easy to slow me down

"It's no wonder  
I'm not eating  
I'm not sleeping  
You say  
Sing, sing to me  
Sing me something I need  
Sing new, sing good  
Grod I wish that I could, oh

"All my indecision  
All of my excess  
Don't you ever tell me I'm not lovin' you best  
I just need a minute  
I just need a breath  
You're very hard to drink to my continued success

"Do I have your attention? whoa-oh

"You just need me to be stable  
But I won't be able  
To keep it together again  
(To-gether again)  
Now don't pretty please me  
You're not making it easy to slow me down

"It's no wonder  
I'm not eating  
I'm not sleeping  
You say  
Sing, sing to me  
Sing me something I need  
Sing new, sing good  
Grod I wish that I could

"(Sing, sing to me)  
All my indecision  
(Sing, sing to me)  
All of my excess  
(Sing,sing to me)  
Don't you ever tell me I'm not lovin' you best  
All my indecision  
All of my excess  
Don't you ever tell me I'm not lovin' you best  
(Grod I wish that I) could

"Yeah-eah-eah!"

I thank the crowd to thunderous applause and cheers and search for her, but she is gone. I can't trick myself into thinking she was a hallucination this time and I shrug off all the ladies clinging to my arms as I leave the stage, and go outside for some air. I'm leaning against the outside of the venue. For Party Pat this place was almost boring. Her last party was inside of a bear monster and it went on for weeks. My eyes are closed and my senses still clogged from the mass of frenzied bodies inside and she got the drop on me.

"Hey." She said. My whole body tensed and I peeked out of one eye, hoping I looked more calm, more collected, than I felt.

"Sup?" I questioned nonchalantly, like the fact that this was our first true interaction in at least two weeks was nothing to me.

"Just getting some air. Pat throws the best parties." I hummed in agreement, my tension slowly draining.

"Playing one of Pat's parties has been like living a dream." I said, allowing a genuine smile to grace my lips and looking up at the starry night sky. Fi looked at me, I was very aware of the way she was studying my face. I turned to her,

"What?" she looked... conflicted.

"Were all those songs about me?" she asked her voice bordering a thin line, what was on either side of that line I was unsure.

"Maybe." I shrugged noncommitally. "But you don't need to worry about that." Cuz honestly she didn't. I wasn't going to step in the way of her happiness, even if it was dangerous. To be honest, being around me is probably just as dangerous as being around Prince Hothead. Maybe even more so, I'm less predictable.

"That's bunk, Marshall Lee." She said as her hands curled into fists by her sides and she glared at the ground.

"Oh? How, exactly, is it bunk, Fionna?" I said, annoyed and generally confused, "You have a boyfriend." I looked away, "Wouldn't want to ruin your whirlwind romance." I growled a little more venomously than intended.

"What are you talking about Marsh?" Also confused and annoyed. That pissed me off. I pushed away from the wall, standing away from this girl who would undoubtedly undo me.

"Don't toy with me, _Fifi_. I saw it all, every last blush and stutter. You and Prince Flamebrain are back together. I'm a lot of things, but none of them include 'the other man.'" I said with more emotion than intended, dammit. "You weren't even supposed to be here tonight." I muttered under my breath.

The girl at least had the decency to blush at the mention of the nickname only Flame Prince called her. "Are you _spying_ on me Marshall Lee?" I glared back at her.

"So what if I am?"

"That is fucked up!" She yelled at me. she must be really _really_ mad. Swearing, a habit she picked up from me, was quickly squashed by Cake, but the words leaked their way back into her vocabulary when she was mad. "I _fucking_ trusted you Marshall. Everybody told me not to, but I did. Well stupid _fucking_ me. Didn't think that you would take my trust so lightly."

"Take _your_ trust lightly? Well I _fucking_ trusted you too and you _lied_ to me. Your so-called best friend. 'Oh poor me, poor Fionna, the big bad vampire tricked me into trusting him.' Nobody cares that the vampire got tricked. Ever. Well _fuck _you and _fuck_ all this shit. I can't handle this anymore, I'm out." I turned back away from her and took a few steps getting ready to kick up off the ground and fly away when she came running at me, screaming, and tackled me.

The two of us crashed roughly to the ground together, a tangle of limbs and raw, frazzled emotions. She punched me mercilessly, her anger weighting her fists, as we screamed angry, hurtful words at each other. I flipped her off of me and brushed myself off, smoothing my, now torn and bloodied, shirt and straightening the broken nose she had given me in her flailing.

"What is your major malfunction?" I hissed at her as she lay exhausted on the ground. "I- " the words caught in my throat, "You are- I just," I searched fruitlessly for the words that seemed so far out of my grasp yet dancing nimbly around the front of my mouth. She propped herself up on her elbows, making to get up and continue the physical beating.

"I'm not the one with the problem! You do all these _things_, make me feel all _weird_ and- and- and I don't even know! And- You are so globbing sure of yourself! Like its all a game! I'm not a game!"

"What the fuck ever, you're the one with the game! Playing me and FP like its nothing- like _we're_ nothing! I have a heart too. And, for some stupid reason, It's in love with you!" I yelled at her. oh shit. She stared, deadpan, at me her mouth hanging open. I quickly take off into the sky towards home and flop face first into my bed and I'm staying here til I die. seriously. til I die.

Marshall Lee


	28. This is NOT a diary 7

**Only 3 more chapters to go after this! once again Fi diary's are written by my bestest of besties Byproducts! Go check out her Xmen stuff cuz shes awesome! **

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear so not a diary no matter what cake says,

Cake tricked me. That fuzzball has been bugging me to get out of bed since I came home after the whole Marshall disaster. I haven't wanted to move or do anything. I just lay there. Like a lump. I told Cake I just wasn't well but I don't think she believed me. So today she begged me to go to Party Pat's party. She throws the rockingest parties. She said Mochro couldn't go and she didn't wanna go by herself. So after listening to her whine for like an hour, I agreed. So we get there and go in. And the next thing I know Cake is gone. Totally gone. Vanished. I start moving through the crowd to find her but instead I see Marshall! I quickly ran the other way hoping he didn't see me. I keep looking for Cake but I couldn't see her anywhere. I end up seeing Marshall dance with a bunch of different people. Really close to them. Like any closer and he would be on the other side of them. It really upset me. So I moved away again before he could see me. So I continue on my search for Cake. After coming up empty again, I glanced at the stage and see Marshall getting ready to play. Ours eyes met and we kinda just stood there staring at each other while he sang. It almost looked like he was blushing when he looked away. But that's not possible right? As I listen to the songs he sang, I started to wonder if they were about me.

I decided I needed some air and went outside. After being out for a little while I see Marshall come outside. He was alone so I thought maybe I should talk to him. We really needed to talk. So much has happened and I don't have any idea where we stand anymore. I walk over to him and straight up ask him if the songs were about me. He says maybe and but that it doesn't matter. What the hell man! That makes me all kinds of mad. I tell him that's bunk and he gets all snarky and says I have a boyfriend. What freaking boyfriend? All I could think was he better not mean Flame Prince or I'm gonna freak out. Then he goes and says he knows me and FP are back together and calls me by FP's nickname for me. Well what he knows is crap! I feel my cheeks heat up, not from embarrassment but from anger. Did he think just because I was friends with FP, I would date him again? I'm not an idiot. But the only way he would have known I was even hanging with FP was if he was spying on me, and that's not cool and I tell him so. He gets mad and we start fighting about trust problems. Then he tries to walk away. So I tackled his ass and started beating on him. He flipped me off of him and I lay there catching my breath.

He started trying to say something but it doesn't seem to wanna come out. All I could think of was getting up and beating on him again. So I start to pull myself up. I started yelling about how I don't understand all this and that this isn't some game. He tries to tell me I'm the one playing a game. What the fuck! Then he drops the drama bomb. He says he is in love with me. Then he just leaves. I laid back on the ground. What am I suppose to do with that. I really can't do this anymore. If he loves me. And I'm pretty sure I love him. Why can't we just work things out? Why is this so hard? And why would you tell someone you love them and just leave without them telling you how they feel? I'm just going to let him come to me. If I try to go after him it will just make things worse I think. He is so stubborn. I hope he doesn't take to long.

Fionna


	29. Chapter 21

**I know this chapter is really short and thats why I'm posting it today along with the one I posted this morning. Please read and review!**

**~NFE**

* * *

I'm an idiot,

I'm a big, dumb, stupid idiot. A person should NEVER lay all their cards on the table and I did. I just fucking said it. Just like that. Of course that would freak her out. It would freak anybody out. Having a disgusting, blood-sucking, un-dying, demon-spawn _monster_ confessing his love for you. How could I forget? How could I ever forget? That girl makes me dumb. That's how.

Fi went home, I guess, covered in snot and dirt and tears. I don't even know. and Cake told PG and PG came to me. Cuz apparently Fionna won't talk and eats only very little and somehow it's my problem to fix? No thank you. I'm done seeing that girl. It's like she's a factory that creates stupid. I do only stupid things around her. Even if I went to see her, I'd only make it worse. It's too much, I'm so angry and confused and _sad_. It's like they think this doesn't hurt me also. If I saw her again, we'd probably just fight.

PG says I'm being a tard. He actually said the word tard. I told him to lump off, to get out of my house. He sighed and shook his head at me. whatever. He didn't leave though, he just sat there making small talk and junk til he HAD to leave. y'know, get back to his royal junk. So he gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder and left.

And then I was alone again. Am still alone. Always alone. maybe I should go see dropball ghost. That guy is pretty cool sometimes. When you can get him to talk about things other than dropball. Well it _is_ a pretty addictive game. bah idek. I don't want to go anywhere. I wish PG'd come back. I wish I could learn how to keep my trap shut. I should be better about it after so many millenia. Nope. still a big, fat, loud-mouthed tard.

Marshall Lee


	30. Chapter 22

**Second to last entry everybody! Please enjoy! Also now is when you can completely stop hating Gumball cuz he's seriously the best bro ever in this chapter.**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear Marshall Lee's Journal,

It is I, Prince Gumball, recording the last two weeks in Marshall Lee's stead. He flew into my bed chamber at precisely 2:13 A.M. fourteen days ago. He slid into my bed and curled his arms around me, hissing drunkenly into my ear.

"Bon-bon" I sleepily tried to swat him away, not quite aware of what was going on. "Bons, wake up" he pressed a sloppy kiss to my temple and my eyes shot open.

"Marshall Lee, are you aware of the fact that it is obscenely early in the morning and any _decent_ person is sleeping?"

"It's a good thing neither of us is particu- particulary- particularly decent." He slurred in what was supposed to have been a suggestive manner. I sighed. I wasn't to get any more sleep that night. Clearly my friend needed to sober up and get some sense pounded into his thick skull. He cuddled closer to me as I sat up.

"Marshall Lee, you are drunk."

"Never stopped you before, Sugarlumps." he planted another sloppy,wet kiss on my neck. I stood up.

"Seriously, Marshall Lee," I sighed "If you are going to get so upset about it anyway, why make this mess for yourself in the first place?" he floated towards me.

"The only mess I'm interested in making is one in your pants." I dragged my hand over my face, exasperated, and rang for Peppermint Maid. I asked her to bring our guest to a guest room and see that he has plenty of water. I was sure he'd have a rather large hangover in the morning. I was right, and for my correctness I received a (very disgruntled) vampire house guest.

He, of course, avoided the matter of Fionna the human doggedly. Any attempt to bring up the topic of their relationship, or anything pertaining to the human girl for that matter, was quickly and deftly dodged and redirected, often in the form of a smooth pick up line. Not to be deterred, I spent most of my free time the first few days trying to wheedle the truth out of him. It was not going well at all. Then Marshall Lee found my wine cellar. A sorrowful Marshall Lee should not be allowed near any sort of alcohol, red or otherwise.

The despairing vampire made quick work of sucking all the red out of the wine and had already worked up a good buzz before I was able to locate him. He was sobbing into a glass of what-once-had-been-red and drinking the remaining clear liquid. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dear friend, will you not talk to me of your troubles?" I queried and he just made a wide gesture towards a second wine glass and a chair. Well, if he would _finally_ talk about this I supposed I would just have to have a drink or two. A drink or two evolved into a night of drunken pranking and irresponsibility. It was very... freeing. And in the middle of it all, when we were lying on a roof top somewhere in the candy kingdom, he told me about all the songs he wrote about her. I don't remember the conversation verbatim, my cognitive abilities having been clouded by alcohol, but it went something like this.

"...and I was trying to find the right time to sing it to her, y'know? But, like, she's dating Prince Flamebrain." he said turning his face to me.

"No, she isn't, hasn't been for a while." I replied, "Where did you get that crazy notion?" My face screwing up in confusion.

"I _saw_ it. The two of them. Being all get-back-together-y" He practically hissed. If it's possible to hiss words that don't contain the letter 's'.

"What exactly did you see?"

"Just some junk, it's not important." He said sullenly. I figured that would be all I'd get out of him at the moment. We got up off the roof top, dusted ourselves off, and Marshall flew us off towards our next destination. The next morning I had a terrible hang over and a plan. If I could just get Marshall Lee to serenade Fionna this whole disaster would be over.

Within a few days Marshall Lee and I were swooping around the Candy Kingdom causing mischief and generally enjoying ourselves, once again after a drinking session. Instead of watching him destroy my beautiful red wines, I opted to bring some harder stuff. When both of us had drained our respective flasks we got to talking again.

"Dude, seriously, just go for it." I said, trying to encourage my friend to talk to Fionna.

"Nah, man, I-I couldn't." He sighed, rolling onto his side. "It's all weird now." he pulled a sour face and I waved a hand at him.

"You are soooooooo dramatic. I'm sure she's waiting for your freaky self to calm down and come see her."

"You think so?"

"Yeah I do. Now take me home, I have to wake up early and make my hangover remedy." So we flew back to the candy palace. I had successfully planted hope into his brains. Now I just had to get him to actually go see our adventurer friend. It was a few days before I was able to shirk my Royal duties to have another "bro night" with Marshall. This time we didn't go out on the prank war path, instead we stayed in. I was fairly certain that this time I could actually convince him to go serenade his darling Fionna.

"I th-think you should totally serenade her!" I slurred, brandishing my mostly empty snifter at him. The best time to convince Marshall Lee of anything is when he's drunk. But because he's also smart, you have to make it look like it wasn't planned, and therefore must get drunk with him.

"Naw man," He said flopping his hand around dismissively, "that's a bad idea. I already confessed once." I rolled my eyes at him.

"I didn't realize Marshall Lee the Vampire King was such a pansy." I said in what I recall being a sly manner, but I'm sure I just sounded drunk. The aforementioned king ran his pointy fingers through his hair and looked annoyed at the challenge.

"That's rich, coming from the Prince of Pansies himself." He shot back. I snorted.

"At least I have the guts to properly confess my affections _before_ flipping out." I grinned a little sadisticly and he spluttered, searching for a reply. "I dare you."

"Psh, Gumball don't be stupid." He rolled his eyes dismissively. I rolled my eyes back.

"Seriously dude, I dare you to go sing to her. Unless you're, y'know, afraid or something." I grinned wickedly, "I'll even go with you, for backup." I had him, he couldn't back out now without looking scared. Marshall Lee liked to appear to be many things, but scared was _never_ one of them. He heaved a mighty sigh and pulled his fingers through his hair.

"Fine, but I have to do it right. Get your guitar, I have to go get the drummer." I smirked again and Marshall Lee glared at me, "What?" I simply rang for Peppermint Maid. I had informed her of my plan and she was simply delighted to help. She presented herself with my guitar and also a pair of drumsticks.

"I believe she'll do nicely, Marshall Lee." His eyes narrowed at me as he frowned in thought.

"You have been planning this haven't you?" he said slowly, his frown turning into a characteristic, lopsided, fangy smirk.

"I've had the banana guards set up the proper equipment outside the treehouse so whenever you two are ready, we can get this over with" Said the ever loyal maid. And with that knowledge, The vampire retrieved his bass from the guest room he'd been using and we set off for the grasslands. We arrived in a matter of minutes, thanks to the flying abilities of my trusted steed, and of course Marshall Lee himself. We got set up and did a sound check as quietly as possible. We were both nervous, Marshall because he's a tard, myself because if this didn't work Marshall Lee would most assuredly eviscerate me. Soon it was time to begin playing.

"I don't patronize  
I realize  
I'm losing and this is my real life  
I'm half asleep  
And I am wide awake  
This habit is always so hard to break  
I don't want to be the bad guy  
I've been blaming myself and I think you know why  
I'm killing time (I'm killing time),  
And time's killing you every way that I do"

Fionna appeared on her balcony around the first or second line of the song, clutching her arms to her chest and watching as if in a trance, as if this was a dream and moving to much would break her fragile ties to sleep. I soon saw her shake her head and pinch her arm. She has long since shed her childish red "footie pajamas" and began to wear a tank top and shorts to bed. I absently wondered if Marshall had noticed her presence yet.

"Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else"

Marshall's face was contorted with concentration and his (poorly) hidden feelings and desires. It didn't seem as if he noticed Fionna yet, his music pouring out of him like rain from a cloud. In this instant I realized that of course he knew Fi was there, he was practically made of sensory organs, he was just taking all his effort, wringing every last drop of desperation and love from his heart and putting it all into the words coming from his mouth.

"I'm under the gun  
Feel like the only one  
I just can't decide what I'm running from  
This isn't what  
I wanted but  
I can't keep my filthy fucking mouth shut  
It's not enough (It's not enough) it's never enough  
And I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck  
Can't focus it (Can't focus it) but I try it over and over again

"Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

"Na-na na-na na  
Na-na na-na na-na  
Na-na na-na na  
Na-na na-na na-na

"(Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like...)

"Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I can't stay with someone else  
I'll try and suck it up  
I just can't fuck it up  
I want you all to myself

"Did you say  
Please just follow me  
I thought you wanted me  
Cause I want you all to myself  
I can try and suck it up  
I just can't suck it up  
Make me feel like someone else

"Na-na na-na na!"

Marshall sucked in a few breaths, not daring to look up and see the rejection on her face. Sometimes he was a coward.

"Marshall Lee!" She yelled, as she jumped from her balcony, tears streaming from her eyes. In a flash, he moved to catch her. His bass now situated on his back, he caught her and swung her around to dissipate the momentum. "Marshall Lee," she repeated more subdued, clutching to him, pulling him tightly to her as he slowly set them on the ground.

"Fi." He said shakily in what could barely be described as a whisper, and he was clinging back. She extracted herself from the embrace and punched him in the chest. "_Ow._ Fi, what the flip?"

"That's for being a giant globbing butt," and she punched him again, "And that's for making me worry about you." Marshall flinched in preparation for another blow to the chest but this time she just grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him in for an earth shattering kiss. when she pulled away he blinked his eyes open.

"and what was that for?" he asked softly.

"That was because I love you, you tard" She said blushing and tugging on her bangs. A familiar, playful smile spread across my friends lips as he captured Fionna's one more time and I took that as my cue to leave. Peppermint Maid had already had everyone cleaning up the instruments so I left it to them and took off on Mochro back to my kingdom.

Bonnibeaux Gumball


	31. Epilogue

**Last chapter! woo it's been fun Working on a new chapter story so when I start posting that please check it out. shouldn't be too long now! in the mean time i'll keep posting oneshots and stuff! Thanks for ALL the support you guys srsly. you are all awesome!**

**~NFE**

* * *

Dear journal,

Since Fi and I got together, not much has really changed. She's still the most mathematical girl in the whole universe and a hero to all of Aaa, and I'm still not quite sure what she sees in me. I asked her once, she just looked at me like I was crazy and said "what don't I see in you?" The one thing that has changed, and very much for the better, is the kisses. They are no longer tiny little stolen things that leave giant question marks hanging in the air. Most often they are long and heated and passionate. When she's feeling particularly adventurous, sometimes she'll trail kisses down my neck and mess with my bite marks. The first time she did that a strangled moan ripped itself from my throat before I was able to stop it. She just smirked at me and attacked them with her lips and tongue and tentatively with teeth until I had to push her off before I lost control.

Cake keeps her eye on me, which is sorta annoying. It's not like I plan to take Fi directly to the bedroom. That's Fi's choice. Right now she's still thrilled by the novelty of kissing. She's never been in a steady relationship with someone who can touch her without burning her. On that note, FP still comes around now and then but we had a chat, him and I, and I assured him that if I ever saw so much as a singed hair on Fionna's beautiful head he and his whole kingdom would not be able to run far enough to escape the pain I would inflict. I also told him in no uncertain terms that Fionna was clearly _mine_ now and as such, he _will_ _not_ make any moves on her. there was no threat attached to that and I think it scared him more than the threat I attached to my previous statement. PG said I did well. I think he was just glad I hadn't started a war, but I totally could have taken all of the flame kingdom.

Also, my mom visited. She finally deigned to tell me why my organs started doing things again. Apparently, because i'm half-demon, I didn't "die all the way" when i became a vampire, and when "I want my body to do things, it will." That's not at all vague and confusing. But sarcasm aside i suppose it makes some sense, cuz like i said, I forgot about living day-to-day, and Fionna brought that back to me. She also squawked at me about playing with my food and junk. When the conversation came to that I kicked her out. My mom's a flippin mess.

Oh, I guess Fi just walked in so I gotta wrap this entry up. We're going pixie strangling today and a bunch of other adventure-y junk so yeah. guess i'll write more later, maybe.

Marshall Lee


End file.
